


On Thin Ice

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, College Hockey, Concussions, Cute Kids, Family Issues, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Head Injury, Hockey, Injury Recovery, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Steve's Little Sister, Tutoring, celine dion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Steve Rogers is skilled on the ice but needs all the help he can get in the classroom. Bucky Barnes agrees to help his cousin’s friend get his grades up and in the end both guys get more than they bargained for.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labour of love and big thanks to my beta @WinterRaven for sticking with me. It was fun to try my hand at a complete multi-chapter story. I learned a lot along the way and appreciate all my favourite authors that make it look easy. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment :)

***

The professor handed back his assignment, a large F in red sharpie marked the upper right-hand corner of the paper.

Steve’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He’d really thought he’d managed at least a solid C this time. His good friend and teammate Clint Barton had given him an old paper that he’d loosely used as a guide, but he’d been careful to add an idea or two of his own and sprinkle in some spelling mistakes for good measure. Besides it wasn’t like the English professors knew what each other’s students wrote.

What the fuck was he going to do now? Coach had reamed him out just 2 weeks ago, saying he was on notice for academic probation with his current average. If that happened, he wouldn’t be allowed play hockey. It’s why he’d gone to Barton in the first place, a fat load of good that had done him.

He grabbed his paper and stuffed it in his bag. He’d have to deal with it later, he had practice in 25 minutes halfway across campus. If he jogged he’d just make it with enough time to get his gear on and hit the ice before Coach kicked his ass.

***

“How’d the creative writing assignment go, Rogers?” Barton asked as he slid his jersey over his head.

“Don’t ask,” Steve replied sitting on the bench to put on his skates. 

“That bad?” Barton asked. “Huh, I managed to swing a C+ with it just last semester. I guess Professor Stark isn’t getting laid anymore,” he said as if that logically explained Steve’s poor grade. 

“Stark?!” Steve all but screeched swinging his head to look at his teammate. “Clint did you just say you had _Stark_ for creative writing?”

“Yeah?” Clint said confused. Steve stared at him. “I told you that.”

“I have creative writing with Stark, _this_ semester. Why would you offer to give me your assignment for the same fucking prof?” He pinched between his brows, trying to calm himself as much as he could, his blood boiling. 

“You seemed really desperate, man,” Clint said. “I just wanted to help.”

Steve let out a giant breath of frustration. Frustration with Clint but mostly with himself. Clearly he’d misunderstood Barton’s offer. Add in the fact that now he felt like a total heel for lashing out at him, because to be honest, he had been desperate. 

“Yeah man, I know. Thanks anyway,” he apologized.

Steve was officially struggling to keep up with the demands of school and hockey, and he was going to have to do something drastic to fix it.

“You ladies are late,” Coach Fury bellowed into the change room. “Get out there and give me 50 suicides. Now.”

A chorus of groans echoed against the cinderblock walls of the change room. 

Grudgingly, Steve grabbed his helmet and gloves off the bench beside him and headed to the ice. 

Forty five minutes later, sweat poured down the back of his neck, but Steve welcomed the burn in his muscles. It was a much needed distraction from the worry plaguing his thoughts.

He channeled all of his frustration into his gameplay. Coach had already bitched at him for being too aggressive and hogging the puck. 

“Pass the goddamn puck, Rogers! Wilson was right fucking there!” Coach shouted from the bench.

He couldn’t help it. He just wanted to be in control for one goddamn minute. He needed to feel the rush of adrenaline he got when he lit up the goal light. It was the one thing he knew he could do without fail and now Coach was giving him shit over it.

“Keep playing like that Rogers and you’re going to be spending Friday’s game on the bench.”

***

After a much needed shower and a less than desirable tirade from Coach Fury to stop being “a self-righteous one-man show,” Steve was finally walking out of the arena, sights set on a cold beer and his X-box.

“You coming with us, Rogers?” he heard Clint’s girlfriend Natasha ask from where she waited by the entrance.

“Uh... no,” Steve replied. “I’ve got tons of homework.”

It was the truth, but she didn’t need to know he had no intent of doing it tonight.

“Oh, okay. Catch you tomorrow in American Lit,” she nodded. 

“Yeah, definitely,” he answered with the lamest smile he could muster.

Steve reached his dorm room and threw his hockey bag on the floor, not even giving enough fucks to deal with his sweaty gear. 

He grabbed a beer from the mini fridge next to his bed and twisted off the cap. He reclined on his bed, and busied himself by starting up the game console. Despite the mundane task at hand, his brain concentrated on more important issues; like how the fuck was he going to get out of this mess? Being placed on academic probation would be the nail in his coffin. He was barely keeping things afloat as is, without hockey, everything would get exponentially worse.

Just then his phone lying on his bed buzzed with a text. He looked at the sender, placed his full beer on the small coffee table, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

***

Steve slid into the seat beside Natasha the next day in American Lit. His blonde hair disheveled, wearing the same clothes he’d slept in.

“You’re 30 minutes late,” she whispered. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he replied as he riffled in his bag, searching for his spiral bound notebook and a pen.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Rogers,” Professor Carter called from the front of the lecture hall in her prissy English accent. “I assume you’ve got a good reason for being so tardy.”

“Uh I’m sorry, ma’am. I forgot to set my alarm and accidentally overslept,” he responded sheepishly.

“You’re already on thin ice, Mr. Rogers. Pardon the pun, but if this happens again I’ll be forced to contact Coach Fury to report it,” she warned.

“It won’t,” he said. Steve’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment. It was just what he needed, another person riding his ass.

Natasha passed him one of her extra pens and he shot her a thankful glance. He stared straight ahead, furiously copying down the teacher’s notes.

At the end of class, Steve and Natasha walked through the courtyard, his stomach growled loudly.

“Let’s grab some lunch and catch up,” she suggested. “My treat.”

Natasha wasn’t exactly a warm and fuzzy girl so her offer took him by surprise while also filling him with suspicion.

“You don’t need to do that,” Steve rebutted quickly. 

“You’ve had a shit start to your day, Steve. Let’s get some food in your belly so you’re not completely useless at tonight’s game,” Natasha reasoned.

Ah, there it was. She wanted him in the best condition for the game. Steve wasn’t going to balk twice at the offer of free food, he was always hungry. He and Natasha made their way to the deli on campus. He ordered a loaded Italian hoagie while she ordered the soup of the day.

They slid into a booth by the window, watching the light dusting of snow coat the campus.

“So Clint told me about the paper,” Natasha said breaking the quiet, always one to be direct. There was no beating around the bush with her.

“Yeah, I bombed and now coach is riding my ass,” he replied. “If I fuck up one more time I’ll end up on academic probation.”

“Have you thought about getting some help? A tutor maybe?” she suggested.

“Maybe if I could afford one,” Steve replied. “I’ve got to find a solution that won’t break the bank.”

“Actually, I might have an idea.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose, his mouth full of hoagie. “I’m all ears.”

“Geez, Rogers. Keep your food in your mouth, will ya? Your desperation was pretty obvious when you took Clint up on his offer, he’s not exactly known for his academic prowess. Good thing he’s got many other talents,” she winked.

“Ewww,” Steve whined at the innuendo. He really didn’t need the image of his two best friends fucking each other in his mind. Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve’s reaction.

“My cousin is getting his masters and he’s working as a teaching assistant in the English department. He might be willing to tutor you,” she proposed. 

“Yeah?” Steve perked up. “I mean if he’s willing, I could use all the help I can get. Do you know how much he charges?”

Steve didn’t have much cash to spare but he’d make it work to get his grades up, a necessary investment.

“I’ll pass him your number and he might be willing to make a deal to help the hockey team’s leading scorer,” she replied.

“That would be great!” Steve felt a small spark of hope shoot through him, putting the first real smile on his face since the semester had started.

They finished up their lunch and walked out of the deli. Natasha waved goodbye, mentioning that she was heading to meet up with Clint for a ‘study session’. Steve made a comical face of disgust but thanks to Natasha, he headed to his next class feeling a little more optimistic about this whole mess.

***

Later that week, Steve was knee deep in another one of Professor Stark’s creative writing assignments. The task was to use an example of conflict from his life as inspiration for a short story. What the hell did Stark expect him to write about? The only conflict coming to the forefront of his mind right now was the fact that if he didn’t get at least a B on this fucking assignment, he’d be off the team. So unless Stark wanted to read a short story about a college hockey player running out of hope, he wasn’t sure what to do.

His phone lit up with a text message. Probably Natasha or Clint checking to make sure he hadn’t thrown himself down the stairs in hopes of getting a doctor’s note. And he’d definitely thought about it, but that too would have a negative impact on his ability to play hockey. So Plan B it was, actually doing the homework.

_Hi, This is Bucky Barnes, Natasha’s cousin. She said you needed an English tutor?_

The Hockey Gods were smiling upon him tonight. They’d sent him a lifeline.

_**Steve:** Yeah, I’m desperate, in need of a miracle worker. How much an hour?_

_**Bucky:** Haha, I’ll do my best. No cost; I actually need community service hours for my masters program so it’ll be mutually beneficial._

_**Steve:** Really? Are you sure? This is too good to be true._

_**Bucky:** I’ve got classes all day Friday; can you meet at the campus library at 7pm for a quick introduction? Bring an assignment you’re working on and I’ll take a look at it to get an idea of where to focus my efforts._

_**Steve:** Sure thing, see you then._

_**Bucky:** Sounds good._

Steve felt a giant rush of relief flood his body. A tutor that he didn’t have to pay for? He should go buy a lottery ticket, things like this, _good things,_ didn’t happen to him. He may have been struggling academically but he wasn’t stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

With renewed enthusiasm he got to work on his assignment. He didn’t want his tutor to think he was a complete idiot.

***

Bucky waited at the group tables on the third floor of the campus library. He was waiting for Steve Rogers, his newest student. A third-year star hockey player who needed some help with his English credits, at least that’s what his cousin Natasha had told him.

The problem was Steve Rogers was twenty five minutes late and was in no way improving Bucky’s perception of jock hockey players. But Bucky was a professional and he had a strict 30-minute late policy. Five more minutes and he could text this guy and tell him to find someone else; he’d also follow up with Nat and tell her it would be the last time he’d do a favor for one of her friends.

He had been using the extra time to mark the stack of assignments from Professor Carter’s first-year English class. He stretched his neck from side to side as he covered what he felt like was every paper in red ink. Did these kids not know how to use a fucking comma? _Jesus._

Swift movement and a loud noise caught his attention as a large figure threw a backpack onto the table where he’d been working. The large man collapsed onto the chair beside him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I was held up with an emergency and ran all the way across campus. Thank you for waiting. Oh, I’m Steve by the way, Natasha’s friend,” he said in a rush, a big beaming smile on his face.

Bucky was caught off guard by the good looking guy next to him, a beautiful smile and the most intense but warm blue eyes. “Uh, it’s okay,” he replied slightly out of it. “I had some marking to do anyway.”

“Seriously though, I appreciate it, I know how busy you must be,” Steve said in a genuinely apologetic tone.

Bucky couldn’t believe it, had he just told him it was no big deal he was nearly a half hour late? Bucky was a sucker for punctuality and took it as a sign of disrespect when people didn’t reciprocate. Normally, he’d be pushing for this guy to elaborate on his “emergency” but he was currently caught in his own mind debating if the blue in Steve’s eyes was more cobalt or ocean blue.

_For fuck’s sake, get yourself together and be professional, Barnes. He’s just another student and you have a job to do._

“So where do we start?” Steve asked. He pulled out a stack of creased papers from his bag.

_That’s more like what I expected._ Bucky thought watching Steve’s large hands attempt to organize and smooth the haphazard stack.

“Um, well I guess I’ll start by asking, what content are you struggling with most? What kind of feedback have your profs given you?” Bucky said, snapping into tutor mode.

“Well usually Stark just says my writing is that of a 6th grader; so I’m thinking he doesn’t really think too much of me,” Steve admitted, a blush on his cheeks.

“Ok…” Bucky trailed, pushing his bangs back and out of his eyes. Man, this was going to be a challenge if this guy couldn’t even string two sentences together on paper.

“And Professor Carter says my ideas are decent but she said I have a hard time organizing my them in the proper format.”

“We can work with that,” Bucky said trying to be positive. “Ideas are the most important part, the formatting and organization can easily be fixed.” 

“Did you want to take a look at my essay?” Steve asked, sliding the slightly less crumpled pages towards Bucky.

“Yeah, I’ll take a look, but I’m going to have to take it with me,” he said. “I’m meeting some friends at 8:00.”

“Oh shit, yeah. Again, I’m so sorry.” Steve apologized.

“It’s alright, just don’t make a habit of it,” Bucky replied.

“Definitely not,” Steve said. “I’m not usually such a flake, I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now.”

“Don’t we all,” Bucky said, a hint of irritability in his voice.

Steve rose and slung his backpack over his incredibly broad shoulder. “Have a great weekend, Bucky. Text me when you want to meet again and I’ll make it work, promise.” He smiled what Bucky assumed was his panty dropping smile and made his way to the staircase.

Bucky sat at the table with Steve’s crumpled stack of papers in his hand for entirely too long. His mind subconsciously committing the handsome Abercrombie face to memory.

Ocean. His eyes were definitely ocean blue.

_Fuck. I gotta get laid._

***


	2. 2

On Saturday, Bucky sat at a corner table at the campus café, three empty espresso cups teetering in a short tower next to his ever-growing pile of marking.

He needed a break from the rambling papers on Steinbeck that were currently numbing his brain. He couldn’t singularly blame the students’ poor writing, the three double vodka cranberries he’d had last night may have caused some lingering effects. He grabbed his bag in search of the protein bar he’d stashed for this very moment of desperation. While rummaging for his snack, his fingers slid across Steve Rogers’ creative writing assignment. Bucky had planned to read it when we got home from meeting up with his friends last night, but he’d met a cute guy at the bar and his night had suddenly gotten a lot more fun than reading papers.

He quickly skimmed the three typed pages. It was clear that Rogers had absolutely no idea what spell check was or how to properly format a college paper. Bucky figured it would take a couple tries before a hockey player like Steve would catch on to the basics of editing.

His short story though? Colour Bucky impressed, the guy could actually write, meaning he had actually managed to develop a plot and relatable characters in just a couple of pages. Bucky made some quick notes in the margins feeling relieved that it shouldn’t be too much work to get the studly hockey player up a full grade level.

_Studly? What the fuck, Barnes?_ Bucky was a little thrown by the thought that had popped into his consciousness and wouldn’t leave. Sure, Steve Rogers was attractive in that hot jock kinda way, but Bucky knew better than to even let himself think about it. His own undergrad experience had taught him that hot jocks were also raging homophobes. He told himself, he was going to quickly get this guy off of his plate and out of his mind.

“Hey, Bucky!” 

Bucky lifted his head at the sound of his name and his gaze swept the broad muscles chest restricted in the confines of a light blue t-shirt.

“Bucky?” the voice asked again.

“Huh?” Bucky said finally bringing his eyes up meet the handsome face from his recent daydream. “Oh, hi!” He attempted to recover from his obvious distraction.

Steve gestured to the paper in Bucky’s hand. “My story that bad?” he asked with a chuckle. “Am I beyond hope?”

Bucky gave a small smile at the joke, knowing there was insecurity hiding behind it. 

“Actually, it’s pretty good. Your characterization and pace were decent. You have a minute to go over it?” Bucky asked hoping to put his tutoring plan into immediate action. The sooner Steve got his grades up the better, for both of them.

“Yeah, sure. Just let me grab a muffin first. You wanna another espresso?” he questioned pointing to the collection of cups on the table.

“Uh, no. I think another one would keep me up all night, I needed the energy boost this morning but I’m not looking for a trip to the hospital,” Bucky joked. 

“You have a late night?” Steve asked, curious.

“Uh yeah, you could say that,” Bucky blushed.

“I can relate,” Steve commented, nodding his head. “I’ll just go grab my order and be back in a flash.”

Bucky nodded mimicking Steve’s gesture from a moment ago, his brain slowly catching up on the exchange he’d just had with Steve Rogers. He took a deep breath and tried to settle himself, assuming his most professional demeanour. _Just help him get his grades up and then you can forget about those gorgeous muscles._

Steve plopped down on the chair across from him, half of his blueberry muffin already gone.

They quickly got down to business. Bucky was pretty proud of himself for keeping his composure. The hard line of Steve’s jaw beckoned his gaze, although he purposely avoided making eye contact with the man’s warm blue eyes. The robust hockey player listened closely to the feedback Bucky gave him and seemed more than willing to learn how to improve. Based on this interaction, Steve Rogers didn’t strike him as a bad student, but Bucky wasn’t quite sure how Steve had gotten himself into this near academic probation mess.

Just as Bucky was about to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him; Steve looked down at his phone.

“Ah shit,” Steve exclaimed. “I’ve gotta take this.”

“No problem,” Bucky said.

“Hey Mom,” Steve answered as he rose and walked toward the window. 

With Steve now out of earshot, he was unable to overhear any details of the conversation. So he settled for admiring the way his pants hugged his toned ass. _Not part of the job description, Barnes._

Moments later, Steve and his thick thighs returned to the table and sat back down in his chair. _Fuck, this was not going to be easy._

“Everything okay with your mom?” Bucky asked him.

“Yep,” Steve replied curtly but not rudely; a small smile still on his face but sending a clear message that he had no plans to divulge any more than that. Bucky was suspicious at the way Steve’s brow softly furrowed and his attention seemed to be anywhere other than here in the café, but Bucky nevertheless continued to ramble on about speaker tags and proper punctuation.

“That’s probably enough for today,” Bucky announced, noticing the way Steve had begun to wring his hands together. “Don’t want to overwhelm you on the first session.”

Steve nodded. He hadn’t said a word since he’d taken the phone call. The easy dialogue between them from earlier, gone. His shoulders didn’t ease at all as he took his corrected assignment from Bucky’s outstretched hand.

“Does Wednesday at 5pm work for you?” Bucky asked, opening up his calendar.

“Yeah, that should work.” Steve replied shoving the work into his bag.

“You want me to write it down for you?” Bucky offered.

Steve gave a small smile, “Sure.”

Bucky passed him an orange post-it note with the date and time of their next meeting. 

Steve grabbed his messenger bag, slipped it over his head so the strap lay perfectly between his defined pec muscles, “See you Wednesday.”

Bucky sighed longingly as he watched Steve Rogers’ exquisite ass hurry out of the café.

***

Three weeks later, Steve yawned as he opened another shipper full of cereal boxes and began placing the jumbo boxes on the empty shelf. He was nearing the end of his 6-hour shift and his pace had begun to slow significantly. Thankfully, the store didn’t open for another 30 minutes and the night manager of the local grocery store didn’t ride Steve’s ass, so long as he got his work done before his shift was over. Steve ran his hand over his face as another yawn escaped.

He’d have to have an energy drink on the bus ride back to campus. Coach Fury would have his ass if he didn’t have pep in his step at practice. Steve hated early morning skates. He envied his teammates who complained about being tired because they’d been out late partying the night before or hooking up with a hot sorority girl. Steve was so used to being exhausted he didn’t even know what it felt like to get more than 5 hours of sleep at a time.

He slipped off his apron and grabbed his hockey bag only stopping to pay for his beverage. _Breakfast of champions._

“Have a good practice, Stevie,” Sally said as he made his way through her till. She was one of the older ladies who worked the day shift.

“See ya, Sally,” Steve acknowledged with a smile that didn’t quite reach his tired eyes. He waited at the bus stop, wishing he’d brought a scarf. His body was exhausted and the East Coast November cold ached in his bones. Practice was not going to be easy this morning.

Steve dozed on the 20 minute bus ride back to campus. He entered the arena’s change room, rap music blaring way too early in the morning for his taste. But there was no stopping Odinson; the goalie had his pump up routine down to a science and Steve knew better than to chirp his taste in music. Although he had no idea why Odinson needed to “get in the zone” for a morning practice where Coach was surely just going to make the team wish for death with the insane drills. 

The first set of shooting drills went by relatively smoothly, but Steve couldn’t for the life of him get his shit together for the passing ones. 

As they scrimmaged, Coach had them playing shorthanded which meant he’d have to do the job of 2 players. Wilson slid him a pass and he went for the shot on the opposing goal, Odinson advanced out of the crease and reached his stick for the puck as Steve went for the backhand behind the net. Odinson’s stick got caught up in his skates and sent Steve’s skates flying up from under him and landing hard on the ice.

“What the hell is going on with you, Rogers?” Fury bellowed from the bench after blowing his whistle.

Steve sluggishly got up from the ice and skated over to the boards. “Just a little tired coach, it’s been a lot of late nights trying to get a handle on getting my grades up.”

Coach Fury passed him his water bottle and Steve downed its contents, his chest heaving from the deep chugs. “You hurt?”

“Nah, not hurt,” Steve confirmed, rolling his shoulders and stretching his quads. Steve hurried to brush off Coach’s interrogation.

Fury’s grimace eased up a little, “Just remember Rogers, you’re no use to me if you’re dog-tired or if you drop the ball in your classes. You’re going to have to figure out how to balance the demands of both. And try to stay upright on the ice, I need you lighting up the lamp post not sitting on the bench with an injury.”

“Yes, Coach,” Steve replied. It wasn’t like he could tell Fury the truth for why his skating was akin to that of Bambi on ice. Fury would surely bench him if he knew that he hadn’t slept in over 24 hours. 

And that wouldn’t even be the half of it, because then he’d have to tell Fury why he’d been unable to get a decent night’s rest. It was strictly against the rules for athletes on sport scholarships to have part time jobs. They were expected to devote all of their time and energy to athletics and their studies, just another example of how Steve was on the cusp of fucking it all up. But it wasn’t like he had a choice.

Back in his room after practice Steve iced his muscles, sore from his fall during practice. He had an hour before his first class. He lay back against his pillow for a quick nap. He drifted off quickly, his exhausted body desperate for sleep. 

Steve’s mind refused to rest, but it did allow him break from the pressures of his reality. He dreamt of his cute and brainy tutor. He imagined himself back at the café sitting across from Bucky Barnes. Steve had itched to tuck Bucky’s rogue bangs behind his ear and in his dream Steve got to feel the silky strands run through his fingers. His hand lingered on a clean-shaven jaw, the scent of Bucky’s warm and sultry cologne intoxicating him. Steve leaned in and moved to take Bucky’s plump lips in a soft kiss.

The sound of a faint buzzing stirred Steve back to his dorm room. He grabbed his phone planning to silence the alarm; but he sat up when we saw who was calling him.

“Hey pretty girl,” he croaked his voice still full of sleep.

“Stevie!” the high-pitched voice squealed. “Are you going to come and visit me today?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t let my best girl down,” he replied. Steve looked at the time on his phone and sighed, “I’ll be there this afternoon after class, okay?”

“I can’t wait!” she beamed through the phone. “Love you, Stevie!”

***


	3. 3

Steve sat at his mother’s kitchen table, the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies baking filling the room. 

“Stevie, do you want extra chocolate chips?” his sister Sarah asked from where she stood on a stool against the counter. The measuring cup in her hand already overflowing into the bowl.

“Sure thing, sweetie,” he said, not looking up from the pile of bills in his hand. Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat. His measly pay cheque from the grocery store would barely cover even a fraction of one of the bills in hand.

The timer on the oven dinged, with his attention redirected, Steve rose to take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the cooling rack. He watched Sarah stir the second batch of cookie dough, he leaned over and swiped a scoop with his finger.

“Steeeevie!! Don’t eat the cookies, yet! Mommy says it’ll make you sick!” She scolded her big brother, a giant smile on her face.

Steve loved getting to see his eight-year old sister be carefree, it wasn’t a luxury she had often. Sarah spent most of the past year going in and out of the hospital after being diagnosed with Leukaemia. Steve had been in the middle of his sophomore year and the news had rightfully turned his world upside down. 

Recently, Sarah had been admitted to the hospital due to a fever and for observation of pneumonia symptoms. That had been the call he’d gotten from his mom when he’d been at the campus café with Bucky. His mom had told him not to worry and that everything was under control but he couldn’t help it. Without his dad around, Steve was the only support system for the ladies in his life. But she was home now and feeling better, so that was a big relief.

“But I’m a growing boy, shortcake,” he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Steve plucked a hot cookie from the tray and popped it into his mouth. “Plus mom just says not to eat the dough so that there’s more cookies for her to eat, it’s a scam.”

Sarah giggled scooping out big lumps of dough onto the cookie sheet.

“How’s the baking going?” Steve’s mom asked walking into the kitchen. She placed her navy blazer on the back of a chair, the weary looking on face only perceptible to Steve because he knew her so well. Lately, his mom had lost the sparkle in her eye, worn from the worry and stress of having a sick child; Steve’s heart ached, he wished he was able to be around more often to help. His mom kept telling him that the greatest help he could give was to focus on school and graduate with a post-secondary degree, the first in his family. And at this rate, he was even fucking that up.

“Good!” Sarah beamed, “Except for Stevie eating all the cookie dough!”

“Where’s the sibling loyalty?” Steve chided. “Way to rat me out to the authorities, shortcake.”

Steve’s mom smiled. “Thanks for coming by, Steve. I know you’re really busy with school and hockey, but I couldn’t say no to the overtime,” she said, the reality of her financial situation never far away.

“No worries, I love coming by to hangout with this squirt,” he replied mussing his sister’s short blond hair, a side effect of her chemo sessions. “But I do have to head out, I’m meeting a friend for a study session and I don’t want to be late.”

“Which friend?” Steve’s mom asked with a hint of curiosity. “A girl?”

“No, mom.” Steve sighed. “His name’s Bucky, he’s Natasha cousin. He’s just helping me with my English paper.”

“Oh,” his mom replied. Steve could see the worry on his mother’s face deepen. He wasn’t sure if it was at his lack of steady girlfriend or the fact that he needed help with his schoolwork.

“Don’t worry, Mom. I’ve got it all under control,” Steve assured her.

“I’m your mother, Steve. Worrying is my job, one day you’ll know what it’s like,” she gave her son a weak smile. Steve exhaled a heavy breath, lately it seemed that worrying was all he did. It was a feeling he knew intimately, in fact it was the only kind of intimacy he’d had since Sarah’s diagnosis.

“Does Bucky like cookies?” Sarah asked breaking the awkward tension. “You should bring him some.”

“You’re going to let me steal some of your cookies, shortcake?” Steve asked, letting go of his rising frustration.

“It’s not stealing, Stevie. They’re a gift for your friend, Bucky,” she answered earnestly.

“I’m sure he’s going to love ‘em.” 

Steve packed a dozen cookies into a ziplock bag and threw them in his bag. He gave both his mom and Sarah a kiss on their cheeks and promised to swing by again soon.

Just before heading into the small foyer, Steve snagged another cookie off the cooling rack, “And one for the road.”

***

They’d been meeting every Wednesday at the library since it was most convenient for both of them. Steve because he lived on campus and was without a car and for Bucky because he basically lived in the English department’s office from Monday to Friday.

Steve sat at their table, his laptop out and the plastic bag full of cookies in plain sight.

“You knock over a bake sale, Rogers?” Bucky asked as he took his seat opposite Steve.

“Actually they’re a gift for you, from my little sister,” he explained.

“Now I feel bad,” Bucky replied reaching his hand into the bag Steve held open for him. “Mmmm, these are delicious!” he said taking a bite. “My compliments to the chef.”

“It’s the secret ingredient,” Steve divulged in a whisper. “Extra chocolate chips.”

“My lips are sealed,” Bucky mimed the gesture, sliding his fingers over his mouth. Steve’s eyes glued to the Bucky’s perfectly plump lips, he absentmindedly licked his own unable to tear his gaze away.

When he caught himself ogling his tutor, he quickly diverted his attention back to his laptop. “So, what’s today’s lesson?” he asked.

“There are no shortage of options, Rogers,” Bucky replied with a cheeky smile. “You may be a whiz with a hockey puck, one of the Hurricanes’ star players based on what Nat’s told me, but you’ve still got some work to do in terms of essay writing.”

“Ouch, Buck,” Steve laughed, knowing that it was the truth. He couldn’t help but stare at the cute smile on Bucky’s face.

Bucky blushed at the nickname, the flutter of butterflies in his stomach making themselves known.

Over the past couple tutoring sessions, Steve and Bucky had both begun to look forward to their Wednesday nights in the library, the banter back and forth between them becoming more and more common with each passing week.

They got down to work and before they knew it, two hours had passed. Steve looked at his watch and out of nowhere asked, “Do you wanna grab some ice cream?”

Bucky was startled for a second at Steve’s offer, the pencil in his hand clattering to the table. “Uh…,” he stammered.

“Come on Buck, it’s the least I can do, you’ve been helping me for a month now and won’t take my money, so let me treat you to a dilly bar. Bucky’s cheeks flamed again at Steve’s use of his nickname as well as the suggestive name of the innocent DQ ice cream treat.

“Ok.. yeah, sure. I could go for a dilly bar,” he nodded. “It’ll wash down the half dozen cookies nicely. Admit it, Rogers, you’re just trying to fatten me up. Not all of us can stay as fit as you, we’re not all hockey stars, you know.”

“I think you look great. No ulterior motive, just some ice cream,” Steve responded earnestly.

The rosey flush returned to Bucky’s cheeks but he hoped the cold winter air would serve as a convenient cover. The Dairy Queen wasn’t too far off campus, but it was too cold to walk that far this time of year. Steve followed Bucky to his car, lowering his hulking frame into the passenger side and soon they were on their way.

“The Lumineers, nice choice,” Steve nodded his head to the music playing off the iPod in the cupholder. He picked up the old school device and began scrolling through Bucky’s music collection via the click wheel.

“You do know a person’s music collection is glimpse into their soul, right?” Bucky asked, his eyebrow quirked as he watched Steve scroll with a look of deep concentration, the same look he imagined Steve wore while on the ice.

“Oh, I know,” Steve replied not lifting his eyes, focusing on the task at hand.

Bucky nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, to one of his favorite songs.

When they pulled up to the Dairy Queen, Steve finally broke the silence and said, “You have great taste in music.”

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, his blush returning for the umpteenth time tonight at the compliment.

Steve rushed ahead to hold the door open for Bucky. They made their way to the counter and ordered their ice cream. A dilly bar for Steve and a chocolate dipped cone for Bucky. There was no way he could sit across from Steve and eat a dilly bar without thinking dirty thoughts. Steve brushed off Bucky’s plea to let him buy his own, reminding him that he’d already agreed to let Steve treat him.

“So Bucky, tell me. What do you do when you’re not drowning in essays or helping struggling jocks avoid academic probation?” Steve ventured taking a seat in the booth, posing the question in an attempt to get to know his tutor a bit more.

“To be honest, most of my time is taken up by those two things,” Bucky sighed. “But occasionally I hang out with some friends or go see a movie. I’m a sucker for those superhero action flicks.”

“Marvel or DC?” Steve asked, surprised that a cultured guy like Bucky would be into comics.

“Marvel, all the way,” Bucky replied. “The DCEU is a hot mess.”

“You know your stuff Barnes,” Steve commended. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that a smart guy like you has good taste.”

“Thought we’d already established that back in the car,” Bucky chuckled.

“I guess we did,” Steve concurred taking another bite of his ice cream.

Bucky watched as Steve’s tongue crept out to catch a rogue piece of chocolate from his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but wonder what it tasted like or how Steve would kiss. Would he take control as Bucky assumed he did on the ice? Or would he be soft and tentative letting Bucky take the lead?

_Get a grip, Barnes. He’s just thanking you for being his tutor, this isn’t a goddamn date. He’s straight and you’re not, you know this only ends one way._

Bucky did his best to keep the conversation in neutral territory for the rest of the evening, not wanting to let himself read into any of this.

After their ice cream was finished, they made their way back to the car. On the way back to campus Steve once again played the role of DJ. In the quiet moment between songs, Steve voiced, “Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I really like hanging out with you. You’re a really great guy.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Rogers. Especially for a hockey jock,” Bucky joked, but his statement hinted at a twinge of truth. 

“We’re not all that bad, promise. You should come to the game on Friday, watch me work my magic. You might even be impressed,” Steve’s gaze met Bucky’s and he gave him a heartfelt smile.

The car pulled up the curb of Steve’s building and Bucky paused before answering, “Okay, Steve. I’ll be there, but you better score a goal because I don’t want to miss out on a Friday night of marking just to be disappointed.”

“It’s a deal,” Steve said, his smile growing wider. “Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”

***

_**Steve:** Don’t forget your pom poms tomorrow night for all the goals I’m gonna score._

_**Bucky:** Oh yeah, Rogers? I’ll have to swing by my parents’ and dig them out of my closet._

_**Steve:** Holy shit?! Are you being serious right now? That’s quite a visual._

_**Bucky:** I’m fucking with you Steve lol. But I am looking forward to my first Hurricanes game._

_**Steve:** Awww, I’m your first? How sweet, don’t worry I’ll be gentle ;)_

***


	4. 4

“Go get ‘em baby! Give ‘em hell!” his cousin Natasha shouted from the seat beside him. He felt like his ears were sustaining irreparable damage as the petite redhead cheered for her boyfriend.

“You know he can’t hear you right? He’s wearing a helmet and there’s about two hundred other people shouting and ringing cowbells,” Bucky belted over the hysteria. 

“What’s that, Buck?” Natasha screeched in his ear.

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, telling his cousin never mind.

Bucky couldn’t lie, he was actually enjoying himself despite the unbearable volume and chill of the arena. At the next line change, #23 took the ice, Bucky’s heart gave a tiny flutter which he was trying to ignore.

The Hurricanes were up 2-1, but Bucky had been waiting with baited breath for Steve to score again.

The pace of the game was incredibly quick, Bucky felt like he was going to get whiplash from how fast the puck traveled from one side of the rink to the other. The players skated with skill and moved the puck with such precision, Bucky had no idea how they did it. The thrilling pace had him on the edge of his seat until the clock ran out and the buzzer rang signalling the end of the second period.

“The boys are lagging on the offensive tonight, especially Rogers,” Nat noted giving Bucky her ESPN-worthy commentary.

“You know I know virtually nothing about hockey, right?” Bucky reminded her. “I thought he was doing great, he’s already scored a goal.”

Bucky hadn’t been able to deny the thrill that shot through him as Steve had skated by and shot him a quick finger gun after he’d scored. The look on Natasha’s face had been priceless. 

“And yet here you are,” she retorted. “I’m guessing it’s not a thesis about the Canadian national sport or a sudden burst school spirit that brought you here?”

Bucky’s cheeks flamed what was becoming his usual blush as his cousin called him out.

“I’m thinking it has to do with a certain tutee of yours, a certain center forward, perhaps? The one who made a point of making sure you noticed his goal,” Natasha continued her unrelenting observations.

“He invited me. What was I supposed to do, say no?” he questioned back.

“I don’t think you wanted to say no,” she challenged, her eyes narrowing on him. Natasha was scary good at reading people. Bucky should’ve known better than to hide anything from his super perceptive and extremely relentless cousin.

“Maybe not,” Bucky admitted, but gave nothing else away.

“I’m going to go grab a popcorn,” Natasha announced. She scooted up the stairs and left Bucky and his over-analyzing thoughts to himself.

_She’s right you know. You came here to see him, every time he’s on the ice you can’t tear your eyes away. Just ask her, she’ll remind you._

After a couple more minutes, Natasha returned with a bag of popcorn in hand. She passed the bag to Bucky offering him some. He shoved a handful into his mouth grateful for the excuse to stay silent a moment longer. 

Bucky inhaled a deep breath allowing himself another second to muster the gumption to ask his question.

“So what is the deal with Rogers?” he asked tentatively. 

“The deal?” Natasha questioned, her brow raising with renewed suspicion.

Bucky immediately wished he could take back the question, swallow the words and bury them where they belonged. “Never mind.” he murmured shaking his head.

“No way, Barnes. You, of all people know that doesn’t work on me.”

Bucky sighed, knowing full well it was true.

“Okay, I just mean what’s his deal, like socially?” Despite the freezing temperature in the arena, Bucky wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Fuck, Buck. You’re such a girl,” his cousin replied her voice a mix of humour and exasperation. “If you want to know his relationship status or whatever all you had to do was ask.” 

“Okay, I’m asking,” Bucky swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing with his nerves. He envied Natasha’s ability to be so straightforward, to give absolutely zero fucks. “He’s straight right?” Bucky laid his assumption on the table.

“Honestly, I don’t know Buck. He’s a popular guy and I know he made his rounds with the puck bunnies as a freshman, but you know as well as I do that it doesn’t necessarily mean anything in terms of his sexuality. Steve has been a bit of an enigma ever since the middle of last season. Lately, we don’t see much of him outside of classes, games and the occasional post-game hangout.”

_Puck bunnies._ Bucky’s mind held onto that thought. _He’s into girls, you idiot._

The third period was passing by in a blur, the puck flying back and forth between the players so fast that Bucky could barely keep up. The opposing team deked by Clint, hurling the puck past the Hurricanes’ goalie, a behemoth named Odinson, to tie up the game.

In the last 3 minutes of the game, it was obvious that both teams were really battling for the win. Steve stole the puck and was on a breakaway, a showdown against the other team’s goalie. Bucky watched transfixed, as with extreme skill and ease, Steve faked out the goalie with a mock swing of his stick to the left, while sending the puck to the upper right hand corner of the net, not even a millisecond later.

Natasha gave an enthusiastic whistle as the goal lamp lit up. “That’s it, Rogers! Show ‘em who’s boss!”

Steve made his way back to center ice, making a point of tapping on the boards to get his Bucky’s attention and give him a thumbs up. But Bucky’s mind was still reeling, between the game and the revelations about Steve, all he’d been able to muster was a pathetic half smile.

Their flirty texts last night had made Bucky’s heart swell and now, after Natasha’s comments he was feeling pretty fucking stupid.

The final buzzer rang, the game finally over. 3-2. Bucky fully intended to go home and forget about his tiny flitter of a burgeoning crush. He rose from his seat, planning on heading to his car in the parking lot, putting on a sad playlist and driving himself home.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Natasha asked gripping his wrist as he went to pass her.

“Home?” Bucky said with uncertainty at her stern tone.

“Nuh uh, we’re meeting the team for pizza and you’re coming along because you promised to drive me home, remember?” Natasha said firmly leaving no room for debate.

Bucky followed her to the hallway just outside the Hurricanes change room. He didn’t have it in him to argue with his cousin right now, plus his stomach growled at the mention of pizza. May as well make the best of a bad situation.

Barton exited the change room first and before Bucky could even blink, Natasha was in his arms, her lips on his.

“Good game, baby. But you need to tighten up the defence on the power play. Lang really left you hanging there,” she advised between kisses.

“Noted, babe.” Clint answered not dismissing his girlfriend’s advice just much more interested in her mouth at the moment.

Bucky lifted his gaze to the ceiling not really wanting a front row seat to his cousin’s make out session.

“Hey Buck!” A familiar voice said redirecting his attention and an even more recognizable pair of ocean blue eyes met his.

Steve stood beside him, his usually blonde hair was dark and wet from a post-game shower. Bucky made the mistake of inhaling the faint but intoxicating smell of his body wash. With his duffle slung over his shoulder, Steve turned his head in the direction of the horny couple a few feet away.

“Get a room, you two,” Steve taunted.

Barton lifted his hand from where it lay on Natasha’s ass to give Steve the finger.

Steve roared with laughter and Bucky was helpless against the jovial sound, a smile making its way to his lips.

“So we’re not going for pizza?” Steve said between giggles. 

Barton’s head peeked over his girlfriend’s shoulder, “Pizza? Where?” Clint’s stomach growled loud enough for all of them to hear. Another round of laughter erupted.

“You going to grab a slice with us at Vinnie’s?” Steve asked Bucky.

“He sure is,” Natasha replied for him.

“What she said,” Bucky said following everyone out the door, enjoying one last look at Steve’s perfect ass.

***

Steve had been happy to hear that Bucky was joining the post-game hangout at the local pizzeria. He’d take any opportunity to spend time with him. His growing feelings for his tutor had been a bit of a surprise to him at first, but now he welcomed rush of adrenaline and desire that appeared every time he was around Bucky.

Sure, Steve had fucked around with his fair share of girls back in his early college days, but after Sarah’s cancer diagnosis, his priorities had shifted. Instead of picking up girls, he’d been picking up shifts at the grocery store. He still had all those obligations but there was something special about Bucky that was worth shifting everything else around to make a little extra room.

He watched closely as Bucky sipped on his Coca-Cola.

“You know Buck, I’m disappointed you didn’t wear your cheerleading uniform tonight,” Steve said, breaking the silence between them.

“Couldn’t squeeze into it after all the cookies and ice cream the other night,” Bucky couldn’t help but banter back.

Steve gave a full bellied laugh, the sound music to Bucky’s ears.

“If Bucky in a short skirt is gonna make you pick up your feet Rogers, I’ll make it happen. You should’ve easily had a hat trick against those losers. We barely squeaked by,” Natasha ranted.

“Duly noted, Nat,” Steve said giving her a mocking salute. “But I think Bucky in a short skirt might distract me more than motivate me.”

Bucky’s head whipped back to Steve. _What the hell?_ He was feeling more confused than ever. _Was Steve flirting with him? Was this how straight people flirted?_

Steve made comfortable and easy conversation with the rest of the team over a couple slices of pizza. Bucky interjected as much as he could but his mind was a jumbled mess. Regardless of the clutter in his head, he watched with rapt attention as Steve enjoyed his free slice covered by Vinnie the pizzeria owner, who was a big college hockey fan. 

Steve continued to nurse his only beer of the night, not wanting to rack up a tab. He’d budgeted a measly ten bucks for tonight and still needed his bus fare to get back home.

“Every goal is a free slice,” Steve said lifting another greasy piece of pizza onto his paper plate.

“Wow, a real life celebrity,” Bucky teased. “Can I get your autograph?”

“I’ll do you one better and get you a signed photo to hang in your room,” Steve replied, a string of cheese hanging from his mouth.

“Hot,” Bucky laughed at the sight before him.

Steve’s tongue poked out and retrieved the rogue cheese strand. “You know it. Usually I’m beating the girls off with my hockey stick,” he said. 

Bucky was certain that was true. Steve was incredibly attractive _and straight._

“But I’d rather be here with you anyway. Way better conversation,” he said as a yawn escaped.

“Seems like it,” Bucky chuckled at the blatant contradiction. 

“The puck bunnies usually have me snoring in my pizza, Barnes. This is an improvement, I assure you.”

“All that hockey tire you out?” Bucky asked with concern, but he didn’t want to pry if Steve wasn’t ready to share. He’d noticed the consistent dark circles on Steve’s face especially seeing as they were next to his favourite pair of blue eyes. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Steve said giving him a warm smile hoping to dismiss any worry. “Well, I better get going or I’m going to miss the last bus back to campus.” He let out another big yawn, unable to hide his fatigue any longer. He’d picked up a couple extra night shifts this week to help out his mom. The money was necessary but the lack of sleep was taking its toll.

“Bucky’ll drive you,” Natasha piped in from across the table. “I’m going to stay at Clint’s tonight.”

Bucky shot his nosy cousin a glare, fully aware of what she was trying to do.

“You sure?” Steve said turning to look at the greyish blue eyes next to him.

Bucky replied, “Yeah, no imposition at all.” 

The rare smile on Natasha’s face was worth any discomfort he’d feel during the quick ride back to campus. He’d be spending more of his Wednesdays tutoring Steve, so he may as well get used to it.

They finished their drinks, said their goodbyes and walked out to Bucky’s car. Steve slid in the passenger seat and picked up Bucky’s iPod.

“What are you feeling tonight?” Steve asked making himself at home. “Eminem? Or maybe a little Celine Dion?”

Bucky let a laugh escape him, “Put on the Chainsmokers.”

Steve shot him a sideways glance, “A little too trendy, don’t you think?”

“I like hearing what the kids are listening to these days. Plus every gay guy isn’t into Celine, you know?” Bucky retorted, in attempt to dispel a common stereotype.

Steve’s jaw dropped appalled at Bucky’s comment; “Gay or not, don’t you dare insult, Celine. She’s a Canadian treasure.”

He unplugged the iPod and connected his own phone. Within a couple seconds, an iconic voice along with Steve’s began to belt aloud in the car.

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

“That’s six minutes of my life I’ll never get back,” Bucky said straight faced as the song ended.

“Whatever, Barnes. She’s amazing and you’re wrong.”

Bucky chuckled, “You know you’re a real paradox Steve. Just when I think I’ve got you figured out, you surprise me.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Steve said feeling a spark of warmth at Bucky’s words. Bucky nodded although not one hundred percent sure he believed it himself. All these conflicting facts were starting to give him a headache. Or, maybe that was Steve’s horrible singing.

They pulled up to Steve’s building as Celine wrapped up another one of her hits.

“Thanks for the ride Bucky,” Steve said as he got out of the car and reached into the backseat to grab his gear.

“No problem, Rogers,” Bucky said trying to keep things neutral. He had decided things between him and Steve had to go back to being professional, this back and forth was too much for him to process.

Steve made his way around the car but didn’t head up the steps as Bucky had expected him to. Instead, he dropped his bag on the curb and jogged back to Bucky’s window and motioned for him to roll it down.

“I forgot my phone,” Steve said gesturing to where it lay next to Bucky’s iPod in the cupholder.

“Oh, here you go,” Bucky said passing it to Steve. Steve reached for the device but his hand lingered on Bucky’s.

His warm touched flamed Bucky’s skin, but before Bucky could react and pull his hand back to the safety of the car, Steve leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Barnes,” Steve whispered.

The kiss was over before it started and Bucky watched wordlessly, completely stunned as Steve picked up his duffle from the curb and jogged into his building.

He could feel his heart racing and he took a couple minutes to calm before he allowed himself to shift the car into drive. The kiss may have been quick, but he’d be thinking about it all night.

***


	5. 5

He’d done it. He finally put himself out there and kissed his tutor. 

In reality, Bucky had become more than just a tutor to Steve, he considered him a friend. A very attractive friend. A friend who he wanted to talk to and _kiss_.

Steve knew he couldn’t wait until Wednesday at his next tutoring session to see Bucky again. He also knew that giving someone like Bucky so much time to stew wouldn’t be good. He wasn’t sure exactly how Bucky was handling the surprise kiss, so he sent him a quick text to test the waters.

_**Steve:** Favorite MCU ship?_

_**Bucky:** Pepperony, why? _

_**Bucky:** Listen Steve, I think we need to talk about tonight. _

_**Steve:** Mine is Cap x Winter Soldier. Admit it, there’s totally something going on between them._

_**Bucky:** *eye roll emoji*_

_**Steve:** So much tension between them, it’s undeniable. I think it’s because they’ve known each other for so long. They’re all each other really has._

_**Bucky:** Steve... about tonight?_

Figuring Steve couldn’t avoid his question over the phone, he dialed his number.

“Miss me already?” Steve flirted, picking up the call. He couldn’t help it, he’d been riding a high ever since he’d kissed him.

“Not sure _miss_ is the word I’d use, I saw you just an hour ago,” Bucky replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Ah right, must’ve forgotten. Wasn’t very memorable,” Steve teased.

“What does this mean, Steve?” Bucky asked, the nervous question escaping.

“What does what mean?” Steve played dumb, he wasn’t ready for the possibility that Bucky didn’t feel the same way.

“ _Steve_ ,” exasperation clipped Bucky’s words.

“The pizza and beer? Well I think it means we’re married, Buck” he teased. While he was still riding high from the kiss, it didn’t mean that Bucky didn’t have the power to pop his good mood like a balloon. He compensated for this nerves with humour.

Bucky released a nervous laugh at Steve’s joke. Ok, that’s a step in the right direction. Steve thought.

“The pizza was good, but I’m thinking more what happened after,” Bucky prompted.

“Oh, you must mean _the kiss_?” Steve ventured, keeping his expression confident even if it was mostly an act.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Bucky whispered through the phone. 

“Let’s just say I saw an opening and took the shot,” Steve said as if it perfectly explained his actions. “It’s what I’m trained to do.”

“That you did. I just didn’t know you were into…” Bucky trailed feeling silly that he was having difficulty vocalizing the words. 

“Girls _and guys?_ ” Steve finished for him.

“Yeah,” Bucky released the breath he’d been holding. 

“I mean it’s not exactly a secret, but it’s also not something a lot of people know about me,” Steve explained. He wished he could see Bucky right now. It was hard to gauge his reaction through the phone but his eyes always gave him away.

“The Celine Dion should’ve tipped me off,” Bucky joked, trying his own hand at humour.

Steve all but cackled through the phone, relief washing over him.

“So what does this mean?” Bucky asked returning to his original line of questioning. He was someone who dealt better in facts than ambiguity.

“It means I like you, and maybe if you weren’t too repulsed by me, we could do it again sometime,” Steve proposed, feeling hopeful. 

“I’m not going to make out with you in the stacks, Rogers, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Bucky rebuffed, humour still in his tone.

“Sure, sure. You say that now. Until you’re the one pushing me up against the shelves and I’m forced to remind you of this very moment,” Steve retorted.

Bucky’s jaw dropped at Steve’s words, his skin warmed and his cock stiffened ever so slightly. He indulged himself the briefest visualization of the scene Steve had described.

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we, Steve? I think we should probably use our library time to study. Can’t let you fall behind, then I’d be responsible for ruining your hockey career.”

Bucky’s serious tone caused Steve’s brow to crinkle. Had he gotten it wrong? Had he fucked it all up by making a move?

“Are you saying we should keep our relationship strictly professional, Buck?” Steve asked, needing Bucky to be straight with him. Or rather, he was hoping they could both not be straight together.

Bucky swallowed, the butterflies in his stomach moving in more of a swarm than a flutter.

“No, I’m not saying that at all. I just think it might be a good idea for us to take it slow,” he offered.

“I can work with that. Might be hard to believe but you’re the first guy I’ve ever kissed. I might need some tutoring in this area too,” Steve admitted more out of desire to be honest than embarrassment. Steve hadn’t allowed himself any distractions from work, hockey or school, but he couldn’t help himself any longer. “And I have a feeling it’s an area in which you really excel.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but I better get to bed. I’ve got an 8am group tutoring session for Carter’s Romantic Literature class.”

“Group tutoring? Is this your way of telling me you’re into threesomes?” Steve ribbed.

“Goodnight, Steve,” Bucky said with faux-admonishment, but Steve could hear the smile on his face through the phone. Bucky couldn’t help it, he loved Steve’s slightly lewd sense of humour.

“Goodnight, Bucky. See you Wednesday, for tutoring, of course,” Steve said. Bucky hung up the phone still laughing. Steve Rogers was a million-piece puzzle and he was slowly starting to figure him out.

Bucky lay back on his bed with his phone still in his hand. Had he dreamt the past 3 hours? Because it felt like something out of a fantasy. An unexpected kiss and an admission of feelings from a stunningly attractive and not-so-straight star hockey player? Things like this didn’t happen to people like him.

He wasn’t sure where this was going and in his personal experience it didn’t usually end well. Bucky closed his eyes and replayed the feeling of Steve’s lips on his over in his mind until he fell asleep, thinking maybe he would take a page out of Steve’s playbook and give whatever it was between them a shot.

***

 

Between his shifts stocking shelves and the early morning practices, Steve had barely had a minute to himself. He was physically exhausted and just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep away the next two weeks. But Bucky was waiting for him and Steve was eager to see him, so he downed his third energy drink of the day and headed to the library.

They’d texted some over the past couple days and Steve was feeling good about where things were between them. He’d started asking random questions via text each morning before he left for practice or on his bus ride home from the grocery store. So far, they’d debated whether Thor looked hotter with long or short hair. Bucky thought short and Steve, long. They’d laughed and agreed to disagree seeing as they clearly had different taste. He’d learned that Bucky exclusively drank espresso and his favourite cookies were snickerdoodles. Steve knew he’d have to get Sarah to help him make some soon. 

Bucky had also stepped out of his comfort zone. Besides sending Steve frequent reminders to work on his English assignments, because of course tutoring was his first priority; he’d begun to send Steve a goodnight message every night since the kiss outside his dorm.

Despite his fatigue, Steve jogged up the steps of the library walking with a quick and purposeful stride to their regular table.

“Good evening, dearest tutor,” Steve emphasized keeping up a facade of professionalism even though he wanted to do anything but. He kept his voice casual, a stark contrast to how he currently felt. Bucky looked up from where he sat at their table, his eyes peeking through his black-rimmed glasses that made him look older, wiser and hotter. Bucky had requested to take things slow, Steve wanted to respect that request, but he also wanted to run his hands and mouth all over the fine specimen in front of him. 

Bucky opened up his worn copy of _The Great Gatsby,_ the topic of Steve’s next American Lit paper and one of Bucky’s all-time favorite books. Steve pushed down the rising lust in his chest and opened up his notebook.

“Okay, so we’re going to go back through and find examples of how Fitzgerald incorporates the theme of the American dream,” Bucky instructed. Steve loved seeing him in tutor mode, the look of confidence on Bucky’s face as he talked about his passion for literature. Steve was sure that his own face resembled that of the heart eye emoji.

While listening to Bucky talk, Steve swept his hand slowly and surreptitiously over Bucky’s as he reached for a highlighter on the table.

Bucky’s eyes went wide and his head swung from side to side as if to check if anyone else in the library was watching. Steve could see the flash of panic in his eyes.

“Fuck Bucky, take a breath. No one saw anything, and I swear on my boy scout badges, I’m not going to maul you in the middle of the library,” Steve promised feeling a little guilty for making Bucky worry.

Bucky released the breath he’d been holding, returning his already unfocused attention back to the novel in his hand. The flush on Bucky’s cheeks told Steve that maybe he had liked the sound of that a little more than he had let on.

“I’ll wait until we get to your car,” Steve added, his mischievous side coming out to play.

Bucky dropped the book on the table as if it’d burned him. His hands began to sweat and with every passing beat between them, he could feel his desire heighten and his insides coil tighter. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the fresh influx of dirty thoughts.

“So in _The Great Gatsby,_ Fitzgerald uses the characters of Jay Gatsby and Nick Carraway to juxtapose extreme wealth and the average person,” Bucky powered through, articulating as best as he could. His mind was much more intrigued by his own American dream; Steve Rogers’ mouth and hands all over him.

He gave his head another shake and continued, “So basically in short, the American dream pursued by Gatsby is, in reality, a nightmare. Fitzgerald shows how those who chase it end up nothing but discontent and disillusioned as they realize that it is unsustainable and ultimately unattainable.”

Steve was writing down bullet points in his notebook, “You’re hot when you talk like that,” he whispered.

“Talk like what?” Bucky asked looking up into Steve’s ocean blue eyes, acknowledging his comment.

“All smart and bookish. Who’d’ve ever thought I’d be turned on by a discussion on the disillusion of the American Dream? Not me.”

Bucky stared at the facial hair Steve had been growing out. He said it was a bit of a superstition during the hockey season. His fingers itched to run themselves over Steve’s beard, feel the prickle of each hair on his skin as their lips met.

“Ugh,” Bucky let out a frustrated moan. “Ok, we’re done here,” he snapped.

Steve panicked thinking he’d pushed things too far. “I’m sorry, Buck. I’ll focus, promise. Scout’s honor,” he said placing his hand over his chest as if pledging allegiance. He didn’t want to upset Bucky and he definitely didn’t want him to leave.

“Pack up your shit, Rogers. We’re leaving.” Bucky ordered in an authoritative voice Steve had never heard him use before but he definitely wanted to hear again.

Steve haphazardly threw all this school crap into his bag and was ready to follow Bucky anywhere. Bucky grabbed his hand and led him out of the library, but instead of making a left and heading towards the parking lot as Steve had anticipated, they made a right; speed walking towards the Humanities and Social Sciences building.

Bucky knew he was out of his mind, but right now he was thinking with his cock instead of his brain. With Steve’s hand still in his, he unlocked the door to a nondescript office. A simple desk and office chair sat unoccupied and a bookcase filled with what Steve assumed were all the books he’d never read.

Bucky tugged Steve further into the small windowless room and gave the door a forceful shove. Before Steve could ask where they were, Bucky’s hands were cupping his face and his mouth was enveloped by the sweetest taste.

Steve moaned, he couldn’t help himself. Once he managed to get over the surprise of Bucky’s actions, he began to reciprocate in full force. He grabbed Bucky by the hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. He leaned into Bucky’s kiss, his weight causing Bucky to stumble backwards, his thighs now resting against the edge of the desk.

Bucky’s tongue moved in sensual strokes, encouraging his moans and likewise his cock. Steve pressed himself to Bucky, placing his large body between Bucky’s widened stance. His hands left his hips and placed themselves on the desktop behind Bucky. With their chests plastered together, only the fabric of their shirts between them, Steve could feel Bucky’s rapid heartbeat, his own equally as wild.

“Mmmmm,” Steve hummed his approval. “This is definitely better than writing essays.”

Bucky bucked his hips against Steve’s and both guys let out a desperate groan at the contact.

Their kisses became quick and pleading, not at all tentative or restrained. It was as if all of the tension between them burst in that moment. 

Steve’s lips were soft, plump and oh, so kissable. Bucky revelled in getting a second taste, the first had been too brief, a tease of what was to come. And now that he was fully experiencing it, he never wanted to stop.

“Is this your office?” Steve asked breaking the kiss, his eyes darting around the fluorescent lit room. 

“Stop talking, Rogers,” Bucky barked. “Less chatter, more tongue.”

“Fuck, I like it when you’re bossy,” Steve confessed as he slid his fingers into Bucky’s hair, his grip locking on the longer strands at the crown. Who was he to deny a request like that? Bucky was the tutor after all, and for the first time ever he wanted to be an exemplary student. Steve slid his tongue gently into Bucky’s open mouth and with each sweep Bucky uttered the sexiest of whimpers. Hands began to roam, gripping shirts tighter and pulling each other closer, eager for more.

He backed away again, releasing Bucky from his hold. Steve’s chest heaved as if he’d just come off of a shorthanded shift on the ice.

“Damn Barnes. You definitely one-upped me on the surprise scale,” Steve complimented.

“More like I clearly have no self-control. I’m acting more like a horny frat boy than you are,” Bucky berated himself.

“Woah, now. Horny as fuck? Yep, that’s me, but a frat boy? No way, man,” Steve retorted with a hurt laugh, feeling a little offended of how Bucky saw him.

“Oh my God, Steve. I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just meant I’m older and I should know better. Instead of being professional and tutoring you per our arrangement; I’m mauling you in an empty office.” Bucky cringed at his words, upset with himself.

“No worries, Buck.” Steve consoled pressing his lips to Bucky’s cheek. “I want to be here with you, in fact there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.”

Bucky gave Steve a weak smile, “Well, at the very least, I owe you some extra tutoring time to finish your paper. Come by my place tomorrow after your game and I promise we’ll get your essay done.”

“Will do,” Steve agreed. “But right now I’m thinking I need your expertise in kissing instead.”

***

_Famous last words._

Bucky felt more than a little guilty for putting his own wants ahead of Steve’s academic needs last night during their session.

Well maybe he didn’t feel _that_ guilty, because ever since Steve arrived on his doorstep fresh from a post-game shower, his hair wet and skin lingering with the delicious scent of his minty shower gel, he’d been feeling way more aroused than guilty. His mind kept flashing back to their make out in his office, reminding him of how good Steve’s hands felt as they roamed his chest and the little grunts he made in between kisses.

Many graduate level courses were in the evenings, so that meant he’d been unable to join Natasha in cheering on the Hurricanes at tonight’s game. Bucky felt relieved for the legitimate excuse to avoid his cousin’s inevitable interrogation. She’d be able to sniff out Steve and Bucky’s kiss like a bloodhound, but nevertheless he was still super anxious to see Steve. 

So when the man in question walked in the door, he’d been helpless against the pull between them. Bucky indulged himself only one kiss before informing Steve of a newly instated _No Kissing Policy._ Which meant until the school work was done, they had to keep their hands to themselves.

After an hour and a half of concerted effort on Steve’s _Gatsby_ paper, some Hulk level restraint and a healthy does of flirting from both of them, they’d finally completed the assignment. The printer ink barely dry and Bucky was already straddling Steve on the couch. Their mouths fused together, Bucky’s nagging conscience got a giant _Shut the fuck up and enjoy this_ , as Steve’s tongue plunged against his own.

The cotton of Steve’s red Hurricanes tee was bunched in his fists. Bucky couldn’t decide if he wanted to use it to tether himself to man beneath him or if he was seconds away from clawing the offending fabric off Steve’s sculpted body desperate to feel his skin.

Steve chose for him, breaking the kiss and moving his hands to the hem. He lifted his tee over his head, the cool air of Bucky’s living room providing little relief against the flaming heat of desire engulfing him. 

Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s chest and arms, his fingers traveling over all the sculpted hills and valleys. Muscles defined by a rigorous hockey schedule along with daily training workouts. The mouthwatering view gave him a whole other appreciation for the dedication Steve gave to his sport. Bucky’s own body was more lithe, no one would mistake him for a superhero on campus, but he had run track in high school and he’d kept it up as a hobby all through college. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Bucky voiced, his hands resting on Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Me too,” Steve replied. “Let me see you,” he urged, his fingers making their way to the collar of Bucky’s button down.

Bucky tensed in anticipation of having both Steve’s eyes and hands on him. With nimble movements, well suited to a hockey star, the plaid shirt quickly slid down his arms and he tossed it to the floor. 

A shiver shot up his spine as Steve’s hands traced his nipples with the gentlest touch. Bucky couldn’t help the instinctual grind of his hips that brought his hardening cock up close and personal with Steve’s.

“So much for taking things slow,” Bucky muttered, a glint of concern in his eyes. 

“I’m not doing anything I don’t want to, Buck.” Steve reassured. “A beautiful guy rubbing up against me? Seems like a wet dream come true.”

Bucky blushed. _Him?_ _Someone’s wet dream? As if._ He took Steve’s face in his hands and tilted it to bring their lips together.

“If we keep going it’s definitely going to be wet,” Bucky confirmed, shifting his hips ever so slightly to give himself some relief against the building pressure in his khakis.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, his eyes going dark, full of lust. He ran his thumb across Bucky’s bottom lip, and the tip of a wet, pink tongue poked out to lick it. 

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky moaned. Steve brought his other hand to Bucky’s fly.

“Is it okay if I do this?” he asked, seeking consent.

“Yes, please,” Bucky panted, so close their foreheads touched.

Steve popped the button and slid down the zipper. The bulge in Bucky’s briefs was impressive, Steve admired it with his eyes and quickly added his hand to show a true appreciation.

Bucky jumped as Steve cupped him, the heat of his hand causing Bucky to continue a slow and lazy grind of his hips.

“This too much?” Steve asked one of his hands giving Bucky’s cock gentle rubs as the other gripped the back of his neck. 

“Fuck, no. I just want your hands on me,” Bucky replied his words staccato, each tagged on the end of a heavy breath.

“Where?”

“Anywhere,” Bucky whimpered. 

Steve fingers were tentative as they lifted the band of Bucky’s briefs and a hot and shiny cock head greeted him.

“So hard already,” Steve mused his voice thick with arousal. Just knowing Bucky was hard and ready because of him, was making him feel invincible. With a renewed boldness, Steve wrapped his palm around Bucky’s shaft and began to stroke him.

Bucky’s hips jerked at the sensation and his eyes closed from the intensity of Steve’s touch.

“You’re really good at that,” Bucky moaned, punctuating his statement by biting his bottom lip.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Steve affirmed.

At Steve’s words, Bucky’s eyes popped open in surprise. “Oh. I didn’t think.. Ummm, never mind. That’s great… I’m going to shut up now.”

The tone in Bucky’s exclamation caught Steve’s attention and slowed his movements and eventually lifting his hand altogether. He sensed something was off and wanted to put that blissed out look back on Bucky’s face.

“I meant on myself, Buck.” Steve clarified looking Bucky in the eye. “Haven’t had time for hand jobs with anyone but myself.”

Bucky exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “Oh,” he repeated. Clearly unable to form any other words. 

Steve gave Bucky a kiss, “You’re my first guy, Bucky.” He hoped to wash away any lingering insecurities. “And I’m really glad it’s you.”

Bucky looked at Steve finding nothing other than honesty in his words. Bucky swallowed his self-doubt, determined not to let the shitty memories of past experiences gone wrong ruin whatever this was between them. “Me too, Steve.”

Their mouths found each other again and Steve’s eager hand picked up where it had left off. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth clearly enjoying having his hands on him.

Bucky melted with every pass of Steve’s fist, feeling completely consumed. At the head of his sensitive cock, beads of moisture were beginning to leak all over. Steve’s talented thumb glided along his tip, causing Bucky’s body to sag against him.

“You want me to make you come, Buck?” Steve whispered in his ear. He took Bucky’s lone grunt as an affirmative reply.

As the pace of Steve’s movements increased, so did the thrusting tempo of Bucky’s hips. Within a couple strokes Bucky could feel his balls tighten and the telltale tingle run up his spine. “Fuck, Steve,” he breathed as Steve’s fist continued to slide quickly on the downstroke and squeeze deliciously on the upstroke. With a final swipe over the crown of his cock, Bucky came. His relieved gasps filled Steve’s ear as he stroked him through his release.

“That was fucking hot,” Steve exclaimed pressing his lips to Bucky’s brown head of hair.

Steve’s bare abs were covered in Bucky’s cum and that fact turned him on even more than he ever thought possible.

When Bucky finally regained consciousness, he shifted back and looked at the mess he’d made of both of them. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he apologized reaching for a tissue on the coffee table behind him.

“I’m not,” Steve said giving Bucky a million dollar smirk. “I want to do that again, just to hear the way you say my name as you’re about to come.”

Bucky blushed, but this time he took Steve’s words at face value, no longer embarrassed. He lifted himself from Steve’s lap and flopped onto the couch next to him, tucking his well-used cock back in his pants. “That’s going to have to wait for another day, Rogers.”

Steve laughed. “It was that good was it?”

“So good,” Bucky shamelessly agreed. Steve rolled over onto Bucky and kissed him.

“I’m really happy that Nat gave you my number,” he said between kisses.

“You’re lucky I already got off, because talking about my cousin while making out with me isn’t really helping the cause.”

Steve chuckled, “You’re right, my bad.”

Bucky pressed both hands against Steve’s chest forcing him back to his side of the couch. Before Steve could ask what was wrong, Bucky was sliding off the couch and onto the floor, his hands eagerly tugging on the waistband of Steve’s grey sweats.

Steve lifted his hips, ready and willing for whatever Bucky had in store. His bottoms and underwear slid down his legs, the cool air making goosebumps rise on his exposed skin. Bucky slid his hands along Steve’s thick thighs, warming the skin, the soft hair tickling his fingers.

Bucky couldn’t believe that this was real. Steve Rogers, star hockey player was sitting on his couch. His impressive cock at attention against his chiseled torso, breath hitching with each subtle movement of Bucky’s hands. 

But it was more than that, Steve actually looked at him. The warm blue of his eyes flared with desire as Bucky took his cock in his hand. Steve wasn’t rushing Bucky to get him off, he didn’t force his head down, acting as if he was just a hot wet mouth to be used and abused; unlike a couple other jocks in his early college years.

On the contrary, Steve’s fists were bunched at his sides, leaving Bucky to decide how he wanted to proceed.

He gave Steve’s cock a couple experimental pumps, enjoying the sight of Steve’s eyes rolling back into his head at the simple contact.

“There’s more where that came from,” Bucky mentioned while licking the tip, leading Steve to groan loudly.

With barely enough time to react, Steve felt wet heat surround him. His head snapped up fixated on Bucky’s lips wrapped around him. The perfectly hot and deep sucks were causing his body to tingle from head to toe.

“You’re really good at that,” Steve whimpered, his hands lightly playing with Bucky’s hair.

Bucky lifted his head to look Steve in the eye. “I’ve had a lot of practice,” he winked.

Steve laughed as much as he could, feeling short of breath as Bucky worked him over with renewed enthusiasm. He flicked his tongue over the swollen crown indulging himself in a taste of Steve’s pre-cum.

“Jesus, Bucky. Don’t stop,” Steve pleaded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky answered as he tortured Steve with firm squeezes juxtaposed by delicate licks.

“Gonna come,” Steve warned and Bucky’s appreciated the simple courtesy. 

On his own terms, he swallowed Steve whole and took all he gave him. Hot cum slid down his throat and Bucky hummed licking away the evidence of Steve’s orgasm. Steve’s body drooped against the back of the couch, feeling on top of the world. The orgasm Bucky gave him, better than any hockey championship he’d won to date.


	6. 6

Steve’s current company was a case of canned corn, but he didn’t mind because he was too busy reliving his evening with Bucky as he stacked the cans on the shelf.

Bucky’s sparkling grey-blue eyes as they looked up at him. His perfect mouth around his cock. Bucky’s moans as he came. It was a night Steve was sure he would never forget.

Despite his good mood, Steve couldn’t help the yawns that escaped him. He’d been meaning to grab a couple hours of sleep between the tutoring session at Bucky’s and his midnight shift.

He knew he’d feel it at morning practice and hoped that Coach would be in a good mood, giving him a reprieve from the third degree he’d been giving him ever since the academic probation notice.

His phone buzzed in the front of his apron, he slid it out and discreetly read the message.

_**Bucky:** I know it’s late but I just wanted to say thank you for tonight, I had a really good time._

_**Steve:** I’m pretty sure I should be the one thanking you, Buck. I’m still thinking about it._

_**Bucky:** You’ll be thinking about it until next time, Rogers. Sweet Dreams._

_**Steve:** Tease._

_**Bucky:** ;)_

Steve returned his phone to the pocket in his apron, smiling. He’d begun to realize he did that a lot around Bucky. He’d be the first one to admit he hadn’t been one to smile in the months before meeting him, but now it as if it was permanently tattooed on his face.

***

Three weeks later and Steve was feeling great, exhausted, but great. Steve and Bucky were spending almost every free moment together. Aside from their regularly scheduled tutoring sessions, they’d taken to grabbing lunch together between classes or making their way through the MCU films while sprawled on Bucky’s couch. Steve didn’t complain that they could barely follow the movies because he and Bucky usually found an even better way to pass the time. Afterwards, he’d head into work and start the cycle all over again, hence the perpetual exhaustion. 

That morning after a quick two hour nap, he’d woken up to an email from his academic advisor informing him that his GPA had improved enough to officially remove him from potential academic probation. Just before practice, Steve snapped a smiling selfie and sent it to Bucky.

_**Steve:** Be ready to celebrate tonight!_

_**Bucky:** Why? Did I win the lotto?_

_**Steve:** I’m feeling generous, so it might feel like you did!_

“Who you busy texting over there Rogers?” Barton asked, waggling his brows. “Someone special?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

“Well I haven’t seen you smile like that in almost a year, so whoever it is, make sure you keep ’em around. You’re much more tolerable when you’re getting some,” Clint teased.

“What’s your excuse, Barton? You’re always getting some and still annoying as fuck,” Steve joked. Clint cackled at the insult knowing it was all in good fun. “But seriously though, I’ll do my best.”

“Come on, ladies. Get on the ice,” Fury bellowed into the dressing room.

Barton grabbed his helmet following Steve, “And that’s our cue.”

***

The team was scrimmaging, trying out new plays and line ups for the upcoming play-off games.

Barton passed him the puck from the centre line, he deked Lang and made his way towards the net, he skated behind the net, distracting Odinson and gave a quick pass to Wilson who slipped the puck past him with ease.

“Nice shot, Wilson,” Steve commended his teammate.

“Thanks, Rogers,” Wilson smiled as they made their way back to center ice.

Steve didn’t get a lot of time off the ice to hang out with his teammates, especially now that he spent every free moment with Bucky. But Wilson was one of the guys he’d like to get to know better.

Coach blew the whistle, signalling the end of practice and they skated towards the bench.

“Looks like you’re finally figuring out how to share on the ice, Rogers. And I also hear your grades are improving, good job,” Fury said while giving him an encouraging slap on the shoulder pads.

Fury was notoriously stingy on praise so Steve took his words to heart, “Thanks Coach.”

On his way down the tunnel to the change room, Steve heard Odinson behind him, “God, you’re such a cocksucker, Rogers.” Steve’s blood chilled at the nasty word choice.

“What is your goddamn problem Odinson?” He burst, turning to face the hulking goalie. “Got your panties in a twist because you can’t stop a simple wrist shot? Fuck off, man.”

“Whatever, Rogers. Must be nice to have all of Fury’s attention all the fucking time. While the rest of us just sit on the sidelines. He’s too busy holding your hand to actually help the rest of us get to the pros.”

Steve’s insides tightened. Was Odinson seriously jealous over how Fury treated him? Fury had been giving him grief for the past 3 months, if it wasn’t over his grades, it was a lack of teamwork on the ice. This had been the first genuinely positive thing Fury had said to him this season and Odinson was already foaming at the mouth.

Steve ignored the jab, he’d just gotten back into Fury’s good graces, he wasn’t about to fuck it up so soon by having it out with Odinson in the middle of the change room. His good mood from minutes ago soured. He threw his gear into his bag, not even bothering to shower. He stomped out of the arena and made his way to the bus stop before he changed his mind.

_**Steve:** Are you free?_

_**Bucky:** Just finished a lecture and doing some marking. I thought we were meeting at my place tonight to watch Ant-Man? Is everything okay?_

No, everything was not okay. He was riled up and needed to see Bucky. He needed a distraction from Odinson’s bullshit.

_**Steve:** Can we meet up now?_

_**Bucky:** Um, okay. I’ve got about an hour before my next class. Meet me in my office? Room 304._

A trickle of relief ran through him, and he quickly typed out a reply. 

_**Steve:** Be there in 20._

Steve made his way down the snaking hallways of the Humanities building. He’d been following the signs looking for the English department when he finally found the room number he was looking for.

Steve knocked and a moment later Bucky swung open the door.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted with a wide smile. “Couldn’t wait to share the good news?”

“Not exactly,” Steve clipped rather abruptly making his way into the small office.

The heavy door clicked closed and before Bucky could ask what had brought Steve by, the large hockey player invaded his personal space and had his tongue down his throat.

Bucky instinctively grabbed onto Steve’s jacket to keep from toppling over. Steve steadied Bucky by pressing him against the door and continued to kiss him roughly. Their tongues tangled and Bucky couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. He could taste the lingering sweat on Steve’s skin.

“Did you come straight from practice?” Bucky asked in between kisses.

“Uh huh,” Steve confirmed, no desire to waste any of their time talking or risk having to tell Bucky about the confrontation with his teammate.

Steve began to nip along Bucky’s neck and tug on the sensitive skin. Bucky’s head lolled at the lust shooting through his veins, all rational thought leaving his mind with each new suck.

“Did something happen?” Bucky asked, feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen. Steve’s only relief was to move his mouth up to his ear lobe.

“Steve?” Bucky prompted again. He was beginning to feel the waves irritation rolling off of him, his uncharacteristic silence becoming more and more disconcerting.

He watched as Steve’s knees hit the floor, his hands suddenly on Bucky’s belt.

Bucky shot him a warning look. “What are you doing?”

Steve replied with arousal in his gaze. He cupped Bucky’s cock through his pants. 

“Steve, stop. We’re not doing this here,” Bucky protested, his fingers gripping Steve by the hair, trying to urge him back on his feet. “Especially when you won’t talk to me.”

“I wanna make you feel good.” Steve whined, giving Bucky’s cock a squeeze. “And by the look and feel of things, you’re already halfway there.”

Bucky squeezed his eyes closed, desperately trying to will his body into submission, but with a hot mouth that close to his cock, it was proving to be a difficult challenge.

“Steve, what happened at practice? Why are you here?” Bucky asked again as Steve’s breath permeated the fabric of his pants. 

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the other side of the door. Bucky all but jumped five feet into the air and shoved Steve backwards onto his ass, his hand shooting out behind him to catch himself. Steve quickly rose and took a seat in the chair across from the desk. Bucky’s hand shook as he turned the doorknob.

“Professor,” Bucky greeted, a quake in his voice. His boss stood in the doorway dressed in a pink Chanel-inspired suit.

“Mr. Barnes, I was just wondering if you’d had a chance to look through the papers for my Foundations of Literary Study course?” Professor Carter asked.

“Yes, ma’am I was just about to run them over to you after my tutoring session here,” Bucky replied, his overeager tone would’ve been almost comical had he not be standing face to face with the woman who held his fate as a TA in her hands as he pleaded with his cock to behave.

“Oh, hello Mr. Rogers, she said finally making eye contact with Steve. “I’d noticed an improvement in your work, I’m glad to see Mr. Barnes has been helpful.” 

“He’s been incredibly helpful, Professor,” Steve concurred with a nod of his head.

“Well, I needn’t interrupt any longer. Bring the assignments by at your convenience, James.”

“Of course. Goodbye, Professor,” Bucky said as he gently closed the door. He leaned his weight against it, his heart surely about to pound out of his chest. 

“ _James?_ ” Steve’s curious chuckle broke the silence.

“Fuck,” was Bucky’s only reply.

“Bucky?” Steve asked seriously this time, rising from the chair and making his way over to him. “You okay?”

Bucky stepped back from Steve, hitting the door. He was unable to think clearly with him so close. “Fuck, Steve.”

“What?” Steve shot back defensively.

“You show up at my workplace and you were gonna suck me off right here in my office, all while ignoring me? You didn’t seem to have much to say to me when I was the one asking what was wrong.”

Steve’s stomach dropped, he hadn’t meant any harm by coming here. He’d actually been trying to seek comfort in Bucky’s presence but his hormones and ego had gotten the better of him. But he knew Bucky was right, he’d been an ass. His insides were wound tight. He reached for the doorknob next to Bucky’s hip, wanting to get out of the office, the four walls feeling as though they were closing in on him.

“No.” Bucky protested, his palm covering Steve’s. “Neither of us leaves until you tell me what’s going on. This isn’t how this works, Rogers.”

“How what works?” Steve asked, his vulnerable gaze making its way to Bucky’s firm one, the warmth of Bucky’s hand on his distracting him.

“Me and you,” he answered gesturing between them. “If whatever this is between us, is going to go any further then we have to be honest with one another.” 

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. The warmth radiating from Bucky’s body began to melt his tough guy exterior. He exhaled a sigh and gave Bucky the apology he deserved. “Odinson called me a cocksucker, so I decided to prove him right. I’m sorry.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped, shocked by the words. “Okaaaay, there’s a lot to unpack there.”

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and suddenly found the tile on the floor very interesting.

“You can report him for harassment,” he advised. “Does Odinson know that… you’re bi?” Bucky hesitated asking his question.

“No, it wasn’t anything like that. He was just pissed that coach was proud of me,” Steve admitted. But Bucky’s words did hit home, it was totally possible for his teammates to find out about his sexuality and it would most likely come with some inevitable backlash.

“Proud of you?” Bucky questioned. The telltale crinkle in between his eyebrows told Steve that he needed to explain. 

“Yeah, about the whole academic probation thing. I know it’s not a big deal, but I was feeling pretty proud of myself too. I don’t know why I let Odinson get to me. I guess it’s just what he said and how he said it, had my hackles up and blood boiling. I knew if I didn’t get out of there I was going to blow,” Steve clarified.

“What he said definitely wasn’t okay.” Bucky agreed. “Odinson sounds like an asshole.”

“He is,” Steve confirmed.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. The two guys stood in quiet silence for a beat before Bucky continued.

“So, I know you didn’t expect me to just ignore the other part of that story. Are you seriously telling me you’re out of the danger zone?” Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, filled with excitement and apprehension. Kind of how a dad might watch his kid take his first steps. “Because that’s definitely a big deal.”

“Out of the danger zone, got my grades up high enough. Mostly thanks to my super hot tutor. He actually works in this building, you might know him,” Steve teased with a genuine smile.

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “Oh my God! Congratulations! This is seriously the greatest news! Well besides Odinson being a dickwad, but who even cares about that asshole. I’m so fucking proud of you, Steve.” He grabbed Steve and pulled him in for a deep kiss, knocking the breath out of them both.

Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips and sang,

“ _Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'll take you right into the Danger Zone_ ”

Bucky rolled his eyes but laughed along with Steve. “Don’t quit your day job, Rogers. You don’t exactly have the pipes for a singing career.”

Steve gave Bucky a playful shove before occupying their mouths with something other than lyrics. It was a while before they came up for air, but Steve’s mind nagged with a question from Bucky’s earlier comment. So he asked, “What did you mean when you were talking about us and going further? Does that also have something to do with the danger zone?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Rogers,” Bucky admonished lightly at the innuendo. “I mean now that you aren’t in need of my tutoring services, maybe you’d want to keep me around in another capacity.”

“Oh! You mean as my puck bunny,” Steve said running his palms over Bucky’s chest. “Definitely!”

Bucky shot him a playful glare, “Ha ha.” 

“It’ll be good, just think of all the ways I’ll please you,” Steve said as he began to place quick pecks along Bucky’s neck.

As usual, Bucky began melt under Steve’s touch, but the fear of Professor Carter returning kept his dick from hardening.

“Or did you mean as _my boyfriend_?” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear.

A sharp shiver rolled up Bucky’s spine as he heard the words, “There’s a better idea.”

“Yeah?” Steve confirmed, his tongue licking over the trail of kisses.

“I mean if you want to,” Bucky replied, his head tilting to the left, giving Steve even more access to his skin.

Steve moved his mouth back to Bucky’s and whispered, “Yes, _James_. I really want to be your boyfriend.”

***


	7. 7

“Well, well… Look who it is. I’d thought you’d gone and turned into a ghost,” Natasha said surprising Bucky as he exited the lecture hall a couple days later.

“Is that your way of telling me I look pale?” Bucky retorted smartly.

“Pretty much, I was about to send a search and rescue team after you.”

“No need, Nat. I’m fine,” Bucky assured giving his cousin a quick smile.

“I’m sure you are, I called off the search as soon as Clint happened to mention that Rogers was becoming more scarce than usual,” she replied with a suspicious grin.

She fell into step with Bucky who was clearly trying to avoid the topic, “Is that so? Must be a coincidence. Look Nat, I’ve got to get to my next class, maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow and catch up?”

“No problem Buckaroo, American Lit was canceled; so I’ll walk with you. I have nowhere else to be.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, “Alright, Nat. Lay it on me, what do you want to know?”

“What’s going on with you and Rogers?” She asked pointedly unable to play the friendly conversation game a minute longer. 

“I was tutoring him in English and now I’m not,” Bucky said, careful to be truthful yet not reveal too much. He and Steve hadn’t talked about whether or not they were going to tell people about their newly established relationship status, so he erred on the side of caution.

“Give it up Barnes,” she said reflecting Bucky’s eye roll back at him. “You were drooling over him at the hockey game and now both of you have coincidentally seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. A smart girl can only come up with so many conclusions.”

Bucky stopped short, finally realizing that there was no way he was getting out of this without giving Natasha something. She was too perceptive, she’d basically figured it out on her own anyway.

“It’s possible that Steve and I have been spending some time together outside of tutoring,” he admitted.

“So you’re fucking?” Nat replied.

Her question hit Bucky like a sniper’s bullet. Bucky’s face turned bright red and he choked on the air in his throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” his cousin continued unfazed.

“No Nat,” he coughed. “We’re not doing that… yet,” Bucky divulged.

“Hmmm, I see. So you’re dating then?” She asked looking at him like she was almost finished solving a Rubik’s Cube.

“Oh my God Nat. How the fuck do you know this?” Bucky sputtered. 

“I’m observant,” she shrugged as if it wasn’t extremely impressive.

They’d made their way to the entrance of the classroom, “It was good to see you, Bucky. Dinner, 7pm tomorrow.”

“Okay, sure. Sounds good, Nat,” Bucky agreed without resistance. He was ready for this conversation to be over and was going to need to talk to Steve before he found himself being grilled by Natasha again.

She gave him a quick wave and made her way back outside leaving Bucky to wonder what the hell had just happened.

***

“So looks like we’re going on a double date, Rogers.” Barton said looking up from his phone.

“Huh?” Steve asked running a towel over his damp hair. They’d just finished up another extra practice. Coach Fury now had them practicing every day they didn’t have a game scheduled. The playoffs were just around the corner.

He looked over at Clint hopeful for an explanation but it didn’t come. 

“A double date? With who?” He questioned.

“Yeah, Nat said we’re going for Mexican tomorrow. I’m assuming it’ll be me and Nat and you _and Bucky_ ,” he said whispering his boyfriend’s name.

Steve’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t realized they were telling people yet. His stomach flipped flopped waiting for Barton’s reaction. He reached for his phone intending to ask Bucky what the hell was going on, the little red notification caught his eye. 

_**Bucky:** Nat knows about us, I didn’t tell her, I swear. She’s just scarily perceptive. Also we’re going to Taquitos tomorrow night with her and Clint. Surprise :)_

It was quite a surprise alright, but Steve figured if they were going to give their relationship a shot they’d have to leave the comfort of Bucky’s apartment at some point. Natasha and Clint seemed like the safest bet for their first official outing as a couple.

_**Steve:** Hmmmm, I love taquitos. Almost as much as I love something else in my mouth. ;)_

_**Bucky:** You did NOT just compare my dick to a taquito. _

_**Steve:** I said what I said. But just to be sure I’ll have to try both tomorrow night to see which one I prefer._

Steve had been having a lot of fun learning the ins and outs of giving a good blow job. He’d been on the receiving end more than enough times, but everything got more complicated when you were the one trying to breath through your nose and avoid gagging all while simultaneously sucking on a well-endowed cock. It’d been awkward at first, not knowing how much he could take, but he’d developed a rhythm that worked for him and Bucky didn’t seem to mind his inexperience. If anything he seemed to appreciate his enthusiasm and request for regular practice.

_**Bucky:** That can be arranged, but no BJ jokes at dinner. Nat will never let me live it down._

_**Steve:** “Roger” that._

_**Bucky:** *eye roll* It’s a good thing you’re cute._

“You in?” Barton asked having watched the wide smile consume Steve’s expression over the past couple of minutes.

“Yep, I’m in.” Steve confirmed.

“Awesome!” 

***

Steve was burning the candle at both ends between hockey, work, school and his new relationship. That didn’t even take into account the guilt he felt about missing his weekly visit with Sarah, he’d been planning on watching _The Avengers_ with her Friday night but now he had a dinner date. He’d promised her he’d make it up to her by letting her play makeup artist on him the next time he visited. She’d been more than thrilled with the consolation, already telling Steve about how pretty he’d look wearing her glitter eyeshadow. 

The reality was Steve didn’t trust when things were going well for him. He was much more used to living in a constant state of panic and exhaustion, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Steve wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he sat next to Bucky in the car on the way to the restaurant.

“Everything okay over there?” Bucky asked. It didn’t take a genius to notice that something was up. Steve had yet to make a comment about the music filling the car and hadn’t even picked up his iPod in attempt to change the song.

He turned his head from the window to finally face his boyfriend. “Yeah, just got a lot on my mind,” Steve replied not revealing the real reason for his uneasy feelings. 

“Is it about Natasha and Clint? Because I made her promise she’d be on her best behaviour. Nat’s been put on official notice that tonight will not be an interrogation,” Bucky reassured.

“No, Nat and Clint are great,” Steve answered.

“Then what is it?” Bucky asked as he parked the car. The neon Taquitos sign above them illuminating Steve’s features in an orange hue.

“I just don’t want to fuck this up, Buck.”

Bucky reached between them and pulled Steve’s hand off his knee and into his palms.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked needing Steve to speak his feelings, he knew better than to make assumptions.

“I mean, I’ve never done this before. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m a bit of a fuck up. Whenever I have something good going for me, I find a way to screw it up.”

Bucky’s heart twisted at Steve’s words. 

“You’re not going to screw it up, Rogers. I won’t let you,” he said lifting their joined hands to his lips for a quick kiss. 

Steve hoped Bucky’s words rang true, he leaned in and gave Bucky a chaste kiss, “Thank you.”

A knock on Bucky’s window had them jumping in their seats heads swivelling.

“No hanky panky before dinner, Rogers,” Barton’s voice called from the other side of the glass.

Steve chuckled at his obnoxious but lovable teammate’s intrusion on their moment. “Fuck off, Barton,” he called back, giving him the finger behind Bucky’s back.

The four friends made their way into the Mexican restaurant and slid into the vinyl booth. No sooner had their asses hit the seat before Clint was looking for the waiter. “Gotta load up on the free chips and salsa, insider tip,” he advised with a wink.

“Will do,” Bucky said hiding his smile behind the menu in his hands. Natasha was being uncharacteristically quiet, hopefully she’d taken his warning to heart.

Dinner passed without incident, well aside from the concerning amount of food Clint had eaten. Natasha stuck to safe conversation topics like school and hockey, which relieved Bucky immensely. Bucky also figured Steve was feeling back to his usual self when he let out a borderline inappropriate moan as he bit into his first taquito. He’d been thankful for the cover of the table, because the sound had sent a shot of lust through Bucky’s system.

“Well, thanks for the meal, fellas,” Nat said as they made their way back to Bucky’s car.

Bucky wrapped her in a hug. “Thanks for taking it easy on him,” he whispered. Clint and Steve were giving each other a bro hug.

“It’s obvious you two make each other happy,” Nat observed. Bucky smiled in confirmation.

Back in the quiet of the car, Steve grabbed Bucky’s iPod and began scrolling.

“What are you looking for?”

“You’ll see,” Steve teased. “Yep, here it is.” The first couple chords of Spice Girls 2 Become 1 played over the speakers.

“Interesting choice,” Bucky commented. 

“Just a little music to get you in the mood,” Steve revealed.

“Is that so?” 

“Mmmmhmm,” Steve said running his hand up Bucky’s leg. The less than innocent touch had Bucky holding his breath for the entire rest of the drive to Steve’s place as Steve knowingly teased him with his hands in addition to his music selection. When the car pulled up the curb, Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and reached to do the same for Bucky. 

“I thought you had practice in the morning?” Bucky reminded him. It was the reason they hadn’t ended the night back at Bucky’s place like they usually did.

“I do, but I’m ready to do a little exercise right now. Care to join me?” Steve’s blue eyes and blonde hair mesmerized Bucky. He swallowed, his mouth salivating at Steve’s offer. Now it was Bucky’s nerves that were buzzing. 

“Yeah, okay,” he finally voiced after a couple beats because he’d be crazy to say no to an offer like that.

***

 

Bucky followed Steve up the creaking staircase to a nondescript door. Steve slid his key in the lock and turned the knob, Bucky following him inside. A double bed, side table, desk, chair and tv took up almost all of the floor space. “Nice place,” Bucky said.

“I’m just glad I got a single instead of having to share with a roommate. The small blessings of a sports scholarship,” Steve chuckled. “Don’t mind the mess.” He was busy picking up the clothes strewn all over his comforter. “I tried on a couple different outfits for tonight. And I haven’t exactly been spending a lot of time here,” he amended with a blush.

“I think you look great,” Bucky said, his eyes roaming Steve’s navy blue button down, he appreciated the way it pulled in just the right places over his muscular frame. “And I’ve more than enjoyed having you at my place.”

Steve began to undo the buttons, his golden skin peeking through the fabric. He tossed the shirt on the desk chair and sat down on his bed. He ran his large palms hastily over the comforter trying to smooth it before Bucky took a seat next to him.

Steve wasted no time, sliding his hands under Bucky’s cotton shirt. He winced at the chill of Steve’s finger tips from the winter cold but scooted closer trying to soak up his body heat. Warm kisses were being peppered along his collar bone, the v-neck neckline of his shirt proving to be a good choice.

Moans and heavy breaths filled the small dorm room. Bucky fell back on his elbows and Steve’s weight rolled on top of him. They tongues met stroke for stroke, their legs tangling together as hands searched for more bare skin.

Steve tugged impatiently on the hem of Bucky’s shirt, sliding the offending fabric upwards and licking along each newly revealed inch of skin. With their bare chests pressed together, Bucky looped his arms around Steve’s ass. His boyfriend was happy to grind their growing bulges together. 

“I think it’s time for more practice,” Steve said against Bucky’s lips. Bucky just nodded before his head lolled backwards as Steve ground down against him one last time.

Backing off the bed, Steve watched as Bucky popped the fly on his pants and did an awkward shimmy to slide them down his legs. 

Steve’s gaze was locked onto the pink weeping cock resting at attention against Bucky’s stomach. 

“A little help here?” Bucky exclaimed grabbing his boyfriend’s attention.

He gave his head a shake, bringing him out of his X-rated reverie. Within seconds Bucky was naked and Steve’s mouth was drooling. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me if I’m missing something,” Steve said, looking his boyfriend in the eye. “I’ll have you know that my tutor said I take direction very well.”

“Babe, I promise there is no gameplay analysis while your beautiful mouth is sucking my cock.” Bucky assured.

Bucky scooted up the bed so his head was propped against Steve’s pillows. Steve shed his own pants and boxers before positioning himself between his boyfriend’s spread legs. Bucky felt like a porn star splayed out like this, it didn’t help that Steve’s hot and lust-filled eyes were running all over his body, but instead of feeling shame or embarrassment, he felt sex-starved and greedy.

“Touch me,” he commanded with a whisper. And without fail, Steve’s large hand engulfed his hard length.

Bucky’s hips instinctively jerked into the warm palm wrapped around him and Steve’s mouth turned up in a smile as he saw the effect he was having on his boyfriend. He stroked and traced the veins and ridges with dutiful concentration and when Bucky wanted more contact he ordered, “Taste me, Steve.”

Steve leaned down and brought his face between Bucky’s legs. Bucky raked his fingers through Steve’s short strands as a comforting gesture. With a hot swirl of his tongue, Steve sucked on Bucky’s leaking tip.

“Yes, baby. Just like that,” Bucky moaned, his eyes glued to the head bobbing between his legs as Steve took more of him. The delicious wetness and flickers of tongue combined with intermittent deep sucks were so intense they had Bucky exhaling deep breaths through his nose, his jaw clenched tight.

The care and dedication Steve had given to the task of perfecting a blow job made Bucky’s heart swell. The way he licked and kissed along Bucky’s cock made it seem as though he was indulging in the most decadent dessert and he intended to enjoy every bite.

He guided Steve’s eager pace with his hands, slowing him ever so slightly in an attempt to delay his impending orgasm. The hockey player was as energetic as he was relentless and Bucky had absolutely nothing bad to say about his boyfriend’s enthusiastic performance.

“I’m close,” Bucky warned, as he felt his balls tighten, his eyes squeezing tight from the building pressure. Steve’s hand was wrapped taut around his cock, pumping him languidly. 

“I wanna try,” Steve said between licks over Bucky’s tip. Each touch sent a zing of warning up Bucky’s spine and he barely heard Steve’s words. His hips instinctively bucked, his cock sliding deep down Steve’s throat the sensation making his muscles tense and his boyfriend’s eyes water. He pumped a couple more times before he was finally releasing hot spurts of cum down Steve’s throat. His boyfriend swallowed his release and gently licked him clean. Bucky’s sensitive cock slipped from Steve’s lips and fell against his leg. He was riding a pleasurable high, his vision clouded and he could’ve sworn he heard angels singing.

“How’d I do?” Steve asked as he crawled up Bucky’s body, pressing his own hard cock against Bucky’s oversensitive one.

“A+,” Bucky panted as he watched Steve lick his lips, a sheen from his release still coating them. It was almost enough to get him hard again.

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky passionately before adding, “You know, I think that’s the first A I’ve ever earned.”

“Well deserved, I give credit where credit is due and that was a fucking amazing blowjob,” Bucky praised.

Steve felt his cheeks redden at the compliment, he wanted to be enough for Bucky and it felt really good to hear him say the words.

“Think we can we cross another first off the list tonight?” Steve asked, his usually self-assured and borderline cocky tone nowhere to be found, replaced by a soft and vulnerable request.

“If you think you’re ready,” Bucky answered responsibly. He caressed his fingers through Steve’s short strands, as Steve placed soft kisses on his chest.

“I really want to be with you, Buck,” Steve’s gleaming blue eyes lifted to meet his own. 

“Okay,” he nodded. “We can try, but it’ll take me awhile to prep myself for you,” he informed his boyfriend. 

Steve nodded fully understanding what Bucky meant. “Can I help?” he asked his hips giving another instinctive grind at the provocative thought.

Bucky winced, ”Easy there, I’m still recovering from your A+ BJ, Rogers.”

“Sorry,” Steve apologized with a smile.

They lay there for a while just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies and the quiet surrounding them. But soon Steve’s impatient hands began to wander, his fingers tracing down Bucky’s treasure trail while courteously avoiding his spent cock. Steve slid his warm palm down Bucky’s thigh and lifted his knee pushing it wide.

“You got any lube?” Bucky asked as he watched his boyfriend explore him. Steve scooted off the bed and rummaged in a drawer before finally pulling out a half empty bottle and a strip of condoms.

“If only you went to class this prepared, we never would’ve have met,” Bucky remarked.

“And that would’ve been a travesty, akin to that of Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan,” Steve replied.

Bucky lifted his back off the bed, reaching out to grab his boyfriend’s arm, “You’re hot when you talk like that.” Bucky stole a hot kiss before Steve found his way back between his spread thighs. Bucky reached to take the bottle of lube from Steve and propped a pillow under his hips.

His eyes were glued to the pink pucker of skin in front of him and his gaze widened as he watched as Bucky’s slippery finger slid past the taut ring of muscle.

Sure he’d watched his fair share of gay porn, who hadn’t? But there was nothing quite like having a front row seat watching your hot as fuck boyfriend work himself open for you.

“I thought you were gonna help,” Bucky grunted as he stretched his hole even more, adding another finger.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed but made no attempt to move, still transfixed by the movement of Bucky’s hands, the twists and slides making his boyfriend’s chest rise with heavy breath.

“Give me your hand,” Bucky ordered and Steve quickly obliged watching the lube coat his right hand.

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s wrist, guiding him, “Start slow.”

Steve slowly and carefully pushed a lone finger into Bucky’s heat. He looked up and saw his boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed in what he hoped was pleasure. Bucky dropped his hand from Steve’s and propped his right leg over Steve’s broad shoulder adjusting himself, a soft whimper leaving him. The experimentation continued as Steve pulled his finger out and slid it back inside a couple times before giving a slight twist like he’d watched Bucky do.

“Add another and bend them when you’re inside,” Bucky guided. Steve followed his tutor’s instructions to a tee and was rewarded with a beautiful moan which caused his own rock hard cock to twitch. Steve continued to slide deep inside, his own breath catching as he watched Bucky begin to writhe against him. He was up to three fingers now and he was certain he was going to embarrass himself if he didn’t get inside Bucky soon, his mind nearly short circuiting at the thought.

“More,” Bucky gasped as Steve’s fingertips grazed his sensitive spot again.

“You ready for me?” Steve asked pulling out. He wiped his hand on a strewn piece of clothing and grabbed a foil packet.

Bucky helped Steve roll the condom down his length and slicked up the cock in his hand. Steve thought of essays and hockey stats in a desperate attempt not to come in Bucky’s hand. His heart pounded in his chest, his nervous system on complete overdrive with the knowledge that he was about to feel Bucky around him, but now that the moment was here, there was also a nagging worry that he was going to somehow fuck this up. 

He leaned over Bucky and brought their mouths together, “Are you sure about this?” 

Bucky studied him for a beat, noticing the tension in his features. “If you want to stop, we can.”

Steve bit his lip between his teeth getting a sudden bout of nerves. “I really want to do this, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Fuck Steve, I’m more than ready. But only if you are too.”

What was going on? He wasn’t one to choke during the championship game and as far as he was concerned, his skates were on, the national anthem had been sung, there was no reason not to drop the puck.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually get performance anxiety, I just want this to be good for you,” he finally voiced.

“It’s going to be amazing; because it’s you.”

The sincerity in Bucky’s words hit Steve hard. He took a deep breath before giving Bucky a quick nod and lining himself up. The tip of his cock pressed against Bucky’s hole and when it slipped inside he cursed. Bucky’s breath hitched and it brought Steve’s eyes up to his boyfriend’s.

“You okay? Am I hurting you?” His worry returned.

“Keep going,” Bucky urged. As Steve thrust further inside, he watched his cock disappear.

“Oh my fucking God,” Steve gasped. His face was scrunched and his body completely still. Bucky’s leg wrapped around him and his heel dug into his ass, keeping him buried deep. The sensation was tight, warm and oh so perfect. 

After adjusting to the delicious heat enveloping him, his instinct took over and he began to pump his hips. His pace started tentative and restrained, but soon quickened. His chest was coated in sweat and his breath mixed with Bucky’s beneath him. 

Steve was incredibly attentive to Bucky’s reactions, but his instincts took over causing him to move in long, deep strokes. Whimpers leaving Bucky each time he withdrew, and his own grunts of pleasure when he’d push back in.

Their bodies moved together, the friction fast and heated. Building them both to intense peaks of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Buck. This is amazing.” Steve moaned. “You’re so hot and tight, I’m going to come.” Bucky was impressed at Steve’s ability to talk, he barely sounded out of breath, his physical fitness a clear advantage. Damn the good looking hockey player.

“Keep going, give me all you’ve got,” Bucky encouraged, his own orgasm just a couple strokes away. He gripped his cock in his fist and jacked himself while Steve rocked against him in quick and shallow thrusts. He leaned forward over Bucky, his hand still moving furiously between team. Grunts and groans filled the air, their eyes both full of unadulterated lust. 

“Jesus Christ!” were Steve’s last words before his head buried itself next to Bucky’s, his teeth digging into the flesh of his shoulder. The sharp bite and the final thrust of Steve’s hips, filling him to completion had Bucky making a mess between them. His cock now completely spent and the rest of him completely sated.

They lay together unmoving for more than a couple minutes. Steve was quiet for so long that out of concern Bucky asked him, “You okay?”

With a weary groan, Steve rolled off of Bucky before exhaling a heavy breath. Bucky brought his eyes to Steve’s closed ones. He gave Steve’s massive bicep a squeeze, “Hello? Anybody home?”

“Wake me up in the morning. That was too good,” Steve muttered lazily. 

“I can agree with that, but you might want to get cleaned up first,” Bucky suggested. 

Steve reluctantly rolled off the bed to his feet, headed for the bathroom. When he came back he tossed a towel to Bucky so he could wipe himself off too. He opened the mini-fridge and grabbed a Gatorade, passing one to Bucky who wore a puzzled expression at the odd offer.

“It’s for post-game crash, need to replenish the electrolytes,” he explained. Bucky took the bottle, Steve finished chugging the content of his own before Bucky had even twisted off the orange cap.

“Fuck,” he panted after he finally stopped to swallow. “Seriously, that was better than any sex I’ve ever had.”

Bucky couldn’t help the boost to his ego, but mostly he just felt relieved that Steve had obviously enjoyed himself and wasn’t pushing him out the door, horrified by what they’d just done together. It wouldn’t have been the first time, and despite the old adage that time heals all wounds, Bucky was still carrying some scars.

Steve threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and urged Bucky to scoot over on the bed. He obliged, setting his half-empty drink on the nightstand next to Steve’s bed. Warm arms wrapped around Bucky’s torso and blonde strands flitted across the skin on his chest. Within minutes the soft hum of Steve’s breaths turned to gentle snores.

Sure, Bucky had wanted to take things slow; but he was beginning to truly understand that there was nothing about his hulking hockey player that moved less than full speed, except for when he was sleeping.

When Bucky woke a while later, the room was still covered in darkness, telling him that he hadn’t slept for long. Bucky rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached for his shirt on the floor. He slipped it over his head, quickly realizing as he stood that he’d grabbed one of Steve’s Hurricanes practice tees, the hem grazing his thighs. He lifted the collar to his nose and inhaled his boyfriend’s scent. Bucky glanced backwards watching Steve’s sleepy form as he moved to cuddle a pillow in his absence.

Bucky walked to the bathroom still feeling the effects of how Steve’s body had stretched and used him. He closed the door behind him not wanting the light to wake Steve knowing how rare a goodnight’s sleep was for him. The tousled hair and swollen lips that greeted him in the mirror made him smile. Quick reminders of the passion between them, but it was more than that. Bucky had had his fair share of partners but it had never quite felt like it had with Steve. With him, it was about more than just fulfilling a physical need. The way Steve had looked at him with such adoration while they’d fucked had meant more to him than any other sexual experience from his past. He was thankful for what they had taught him, no doubt, but he felt the difference in his bones. Steve’s movements and expression had been a perfect paradox of confidence and vulnerability. Bucky loved they way he’d taken him, fast and a little rough which he knew came from eagerness; but never with any degradation or humiliation that Bucky had dealt with in the past. 

He wasn’t just an experiment for Steve, he knew it in his heart. They cared for each other, their feelings mutual. When he exited the small bathroom, he crawled back onto the bed and wrapped himself around Steve pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Mmmm, that feels nice,” Steve rasped quietly.

“Sorry,” Bucky apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No worries, I’m used to running on little to no sleep,” Steve said. He slowly realized that left more questions than answers so within a quick beat he added, “Thanks to all those early morning practices at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“Fury sure works you guys hard,” Bucky agreed. Steve rolled over and tucked Bucky close against him.

“Speaking of hard,” Steve teased, pressing his cock against his boyfriend’s leg. Bucky chuckled against his collarbone, “Get some sleep, superstar. You’re going to need that energy for tomorrow’s ass crack.”

***

“Fuck you look hot in my shirt” Steve said as he came up behind Bucky in the small bathroom and placed his hands on his hips early the next morning. He placed a chaste kiss against the base of Bucky’s neck as he watched him brush his teeth in the mirror. “Next time you’re wearing just that.”

“I already told you I’m not one of your puck bunnies, Rogers. I just happen to like that it smells like you,” he admitted.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him flush against him. His cock in complete agreement that Bucky looked good enough to eat. “If I didn’t have to be at the arena in a half hour, we’d definitely be going back to bed.”

***

Steve picked a peppy song Bucky had never heard before as he drove him over to the arena. Which was a clear indication of his good mood this morning. 

“What are your plans after practice?” Bucky asked him.

Steve continued playing with the iPod in his hand. “I promised my sister I’d stop by this afternoon, she wants to play makeup artist.” 

“Sounds glamorous,” Bucky teased. “You’ll definitely have to send me a picture of that.”

Steve didn’t divulge that he was also working his regular nightshift at the grocery store instead telling Bucky, “I’m meeting Wilson for some extra training in the gym, says he needs someone to spot him.”

 

“That’s okay, I’ve got some work to do too. I can’t keep you all to myself but make sure Wilson knows not to work you too hard, that’s my job.” 

“Of course, babe. No one works me like you,” Steve assured leaning over to press his lips to Bucky’s cheek. The prickle of Steve’s playoff beard tickled his sensitive skin.

“Go kick some ass and say hi to your sister for me,” Bucky said.

“Unlikely, Buck. The only ass I want is yours.” 

***

“Bucky hates Thor’s long hair,” Steve said. Sarah applied blush to his cheek, _The Avengers_ playing in the background.

“Your tutor?” His sister asked her focus still intent on her makeup application. Steve’s hair was full of multi-coloured barrettes, his lips tasted like a cheap bake sale and he was pretty sure he might look as though he had a sparkly black eye.

“My boyfriend,” Steve explained. “He’s really nice, I think you’d like him, shortcake.”

Sarah remained quiet, considering her big brother’s statement. “You should invite him over next time we watch _Thor_ , and I can give him a makeover too,” she proposed.

Steve was glad and a little relieved she didn’t ask any questions about the fact that he was dating a man. He loved the open-mindedness of kids these days and gave his mom a lot of credit for how she’d raised both of them.

“I’m not sure if he’d be up for that, but I definitely think we could lure him over with your cookies. Snickerdoodles are his favorite,” Steve said. “Should we send him a picture? Show him how pretty I look?”

“Yes!” Sarah cheered enthusiastically. “But after I touch up your lip gloss.”

Steve pouted his lips as his sister slicked on another thick layer of purple gloss.

“Perfect!” Sarah exclaimed stepping back to admire her creation. Steve passed her his phone and posed with his best princess smile as she snapped a picture.

He shot off a picture message to Bucky knowing he’d get a kick out of it.

“Looks like you two are having fun,” their mom said making her way into the living room. “Really? _Avengers_ again?”

“It’s the best movie, Mommy,” Sarah said in exasperation as if she’d made the statement many times before.

“Stevie, I think your phone is ringing,” his mom said gesturing to where it lay next to Sarah’s makeup collection.

Steve picked up the phone, “Hey babe.”

He watched the way his mom’s brow rose in curiosity and hope filled her expression.

“That’s quite the look, you’re sporting. Do the guys on the team know about your affinity for purple lip gloss?” Bucky teased.

“Probably best I don’t mention it,” Steve cajoled with a chuckle of his own. “But obviously the picture had the desired effective because here you are calling me.”

“I’d try to deny it, but it was a nice distraction from my dissertation. I’m even starting to bore myself.”

“You can read it to me the next time I’m having trouble falling asleep,” Steve suggested.

“Gee, thanks,” Bucky laughed on the other end of the line before asking, “Wanna come over for breakfast tomorrow? I make a mean Sunday brunch; I was thinking of making some french toast or eggs; I could even pop some bubbly for mimosas.”

“Can’t.” Steve answered even though the offer was super tempting, much more enticing than the Pop Tart he usually ate. “I’m gonna get a head start on Stark’s latest assignment, so I won’t be able to come by.” He knew that it was unlikely that Bucky would take issue with him spending his time on his schoolwork, it was a safe bet.

Bucky’s heart sank in disappointment, but he was understanding that Steve had other responsibilities and obligations. “Well, if you change your mind and need a break from all that schoolwork, I know a surefire way to relax you. You know where I’ll be,” he purred, his innuendo loud and clear. Steve’s cheeks reddened, but he was pretty sure it was hidden with a thick layer of pink blush courtesy of his sister. He didn’t miss the way his mom’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ll let you know,” he squeaked, “Call you later?”

“Say hi to your sister and Sam for me,” Bucky said. “Talk later, love you.”

Steve’s heart squeezed at Bucky’s words and a zing ran up his spine at the way he just casually dropped them as he hung up the phone.

“Everything alright, sweetie?” His mom asked warmly.

The breath he’d been holding came rushing out of his body before he was able to meet his mom’s gaze. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Who was on the phone?” she questioned. He knew she was asking both out of concern but also curiosity.

“Bucky,” Steve replied matter of factly. He had never come out to his mom, but he knew she was an open-minded person. Now that the time had come he figured he may as well lay it all out there. “My boyfriend.”

“I’m going to bake him Snickerdoodles!” Sarah added brightly, the movie still playing in the background.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. You’ll have to invite him over for supper sometime soon.” Her smile was warm and sincere giving Steve a sense of relief. “Speaking of supper, are you staying for spaghetti before you head to the gym?”

Steve shot his mom a signature smile, “Have I ever turned down your home cooking?”

She chuckled knowing full well that her son would be eating more than his fair share.

***

“Too much spaghetti,” Steve whined. He was laying on the weight bench bemoaning his third helping before a late Saturday night workout.

“Get your ass over here and spot me, Rogers.” Sam said from the weight bench next to him. With a great heave, Steve rose and made his way over to his friend. 

Sam executed a perfect bench press with ease letting Steve’s mind wander back to Bucky’s parting words on the phone. 

“You alright, Rogers?” Sam asked, completing another couple reps. As he finished his set, Steve grabbed the barbell and set it back in place. “I overheard what happened with Odinson, guy’s a real douche canoe.”

Steve was caught off guard, his current distraction having to do with something else entirely. He and Wilson were friendly but they weren’t exactly close enough for him to suddenly blurt out, Sorry, my boyfriend just said “love you”, and it’s throwing me for a loop. Steve knew it how dumb it sounded but he just couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, he is.” Steve agreed, bringing his attention back to Sam.

“He’s just jealous. He’s a long shot for getting to the pros and he has his panties in a twist that Fury was giving you the kudos you deserved,” Sam explained.

“You wanna know the funny thing?” Steve asked, looking over to Sam who sat on the bench facing him. “I don’t even want it. Hockey was never my end game, it was my path to getting a college degree and hopefully a job that pays enough to support my family. I’ve had to become a little more realistic these days. ”

The confession fell from his lips before he could think better of it, his cheeks warmed as he felt Wilson’s pensive gaze on him.

“Nothing wrong with that, not everyone is built for all the glory, fame, fortune and puck bunnies,” Sam said lightening the mood.

A rumble of pure laughter escaped Steve’s chest. Once he caught his breath he replied, “When you put it that way it doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“I think you’ve got what it takes, Rogers. I mean you could always learn a thing or two from me,” he winked. “But don’t cut yourself short.”

Steve took Sam’s words to heart and gave his teammate a genuine smile.

“You should smile more, really brings out your eyes,” Sam teased.

“Easy there, Wilson. I’m taken.”

Sam let out a boisterous laugh that had Steve’s mood lifting. 

He felt some of the tension leaving his body after talking with Sam and he hoped that just maybe, he’d feel even better if he was one hundred percent honest with Bucky too.

***

It was while he was constructing a tower of toilet paper that Steve concocted his plan to stop by Bucky’s office after his shift with breakfast in hand so that he could finally get this weight off his chest. He hadn’t quite worked out exactly how to say the words or which topics to tackle first because to be honest, he was still feeling nervous about the whole thing. What if Bucky was offended that he hadn’t trusted him with the truth about his sister? What if he took it the wrong way when Steve admitted that he’d been pretty wigged out at Bucky’s casual use of the L word? Both of those could potentially lead to Bucky just up and leaving him. Even though he wasn’t quite ready to use the L word, he did have strong feelings for Bucky and it would devastate Steve to lose him.


	8. 8

Steve sat in the pediatric ward waiting room, the bright colours on the walls and the smell of antiseptic making his stomach lurch. Despite the fact that he’d not slept in the past 24 hours, he was completely wired. Nothing would ever be able to make him forget the phone call he’d gotten at the store, just an hour before his shift ended. His mom had called the store directly in order to get ahold of him. He’d been standing in the break room, looking at the pile of newspapers on the table when he’d felt his stomach drop. When his mother said the words _ambulance_ and _not breathing,_ Steve had barely been able to keep himself from hitting the floor. 

His mom walked into the small dimly lit room, Steve was up and on his feet as soon as he saw her.

“How is she?” He asked his voice quivering on the verge of tears. He looked into his mom’s red-rimmed and swollen eyes, evidence of the tears she’d shed.

“She’s sleeping now,” his mom replied, her voice sounding clinical, almost detached. 

“What happened?” He asked. All Steve had been able to think about was how he would’ve been able to help if he’d been at home with them.

“She’d been running a very mild fever and the doctor said to just keep an eye on it and bring her in if got worse. I put her to bed and she said she was feeling better. Then all of a sudden I heard a crash and I ran to her room and found her passed out on the floor.” His mother’s eyes filled with fresh tears and he pulled her close. “I can’t lose my baby,” she cried, her face buried in his jacket.

Steve walked with his mom down the quiet hallway to Sarah’s room. She looked so small and fragile, her skin a ghostly shade of white, even in the darkness. An armchair and sleeper sofa were set up next to her bed. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you should try and get some rest before the doctors come by in the morning,” he urged his mom.

His mom was about to fight him on it, insisting he should be the one to get some sleep, but Steve wasn’t having any of it. 

“Just an hour, okay? Then you wake me up.” She negotiated, her eyes already heavy with exhaustion.

“Promise,” Steve fibbed. 

With his mom tucked in under the thin blanket, Steve took a seat in the armchair. His gaze continually darting between his sister’s small still form on the bed and the machine reading her vitals. It didn’t matter if he never slept again, Steve was going to be there for Sarah.

***

The doctors had discharged Sarah within 24 hours. They’d determined that her counts were high enough to give her antibiotics and send her home.

Both Steve and his mom were relieved at the outcome knowing it could’ve been much worse. Sarah was almost back to her chatty self, camped out on the couch, trying to decide which movie they should watch.

“Steve has to get back to campus, honey. But I’ll watch a movie with you,” his mom told her.

“Oh, okay, maybe we can watch Avengers another day,” she said. Her words may have given the impression she was unbothered but the disappointment in her eyes betrayed her. 

“I can stay,” he caved. He’d give anything just to see her smile. He could clear things up with Bucky later. 

***

Sarah had fallen asleep just as all the Avengers were assembling on the aircraft carrier. Steve wrapped the throw blanket around her small body and carried her upstairs to bed. When he got back to the kitchen he found his mom sitting at the table with a glass of wine, looking over the latest bill from Sarah’s short, but expensive, hospital stay.

He walked up behind her and gave her shoulders a squeeze, her hand coming up to rest on his.

“The insurance should cover the room, but that still leaves the ambulance ride and the antibiotics,” his mom said, reading glasses perched on her nose in order to read every word of the fine print.

“I still don’t get why Dad can’t help with Sarah’s medical bills, she’s his daughter too,” Steve vented angrily as he sat across the table. His mom gave him the look that without words asked; ‘ _Why are you bringing this up again? You already know your dad is a deadbeat.’_

“It’ll be alright, Steve. No need to get worked up over it. We still have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies.”

“I’m going to see if I can pick up more shifts at the store since you’re going to have to take time off from work to be with Sarah,” he decided.

“Steven, you know I appreciate every little bit that you’re able to earn, but there are simply not enough hours in a day for you to work more. What you’re going to do is go back to campus, keep up with your studies and play hockey. Any extra time should be reserved for your boyfriend.”

_His boyfriend._

_Bucky._

He had about 6 unread text messages on his phone, all from Bucky. Steve didn’t have the energy to explain why he’s been so M.I.A. and the whole ordeal with his sister. On his way back to campus he decided he’d talk to Bucky in the morning, when he’d had more than 30 minutes of uninterrupted sleep and could string more than two coherent thoughts together.

 

***

The next morning, with two breakfast sandwiches and coffees from the café next to the bus stop; Steve walked through the courtyard heading for the Humanities building, ready to spill his guts to Bucky. He stopped and precariously balanced the tray of coffee on the edge of a large planter when we felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket.

“Rogers?” Coach Fury’s rough and distinct voice came through the phone.

“Oh hey, Coach,” he managed to put together despite quite literally being a walking zombie. It was unusual for Fury to be calling him; Coach was more of a face-to-face communicator.

“I need you to swing by my office ASAP, so get your ass outta bed.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the last part of coach’s command, “I’m actually in the middle of the campus courtyard, I can be there in a couple minutes.”

“Good,” Fury replied in his usually abrupt manner before hanging up. Steve picked up his breakfast delivery and made a quick one-eighty, now striding towards the Athletics department.

“You didn’t need to stop and grab me breakfast,” Fury said, contradicting the fact that his hand was already reaching inside the paper bag Steve had placed on his desk.

“Actually,… never mind,” Steve sputtered not bothering to continue his thought. Instead he reached into the bag pulling out his own sandwich and passed Fury Bucky’s black coffee.

“So why the early morning call?” Steve asked, the ever-present anxiety in his gut beginning to swell.

“Right, about that,” Fury said swallowing the last bite of his free breakfast. “I wanted to talk to you about a call I got yesterday.”

“Okay?” Steve said waiting for his coach to elaborate, his nerves increased causing him to set down his sandwich on the paper wrapper. Steve leaned in subconsciously waiting on Fury’s next words.

“Have a scout coming to the next game, he might have mentioned your name.” 

Steve’s stomach clenched at the statement, his breakfast threatening to make a reappearance.

“You can smile, Rogers,” Fury smirked at his player’s cheerless reaction. “You’re going to want to squeeze in a few more practices before the weekend, be at the top of your game.”

Steve nodded, his mind whirled with the implications of this situation. He’d always said that he didn’t want a career in the pros but Fury’s revelation made it seems like an actual possibility. One that oddly enough he found himself considering. And why not? A career in professional hockey would solve a lot of his problems. He could provide for his mom and get his sister the best medical care regardless of the exorbitant expense. Just a short hospital stay had been enough to set his mom back even more than she already was. What would happen if something serious happened and Sarah needed another round of chemo or another surgery? 

“Do you really think I have a chance?” Steve asked, needing to hear the truth even if it wasn’t what his coach thought he’d want to hear.

“I do, Rogers. You have honest to god's talent, and if you keep up your school and training schedule you could really make it; with a degree in your hand to boot.”

Steve nodded heeding Fury’s advice. He was telling him that it wasn’t going to be easy but that the option was there if he decided to go for it. “Okay, I guess I better go log in some quality ice time,” he said, rising from his seat.

Fury gave him a nod, dismissing him. “I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

***

_**Bucky:** Haven’t seen or heard from you in days, just wondering how you’re doing?_

There, that wasn’t too clingy was it? Bucky finally clicked send trying not to worry too much about it. It was just a little odd that Steve had been radio silent for 3 days. Not even a measly lol when he’d sent him a hilarious Baby Groot meme. 

Normally, Bucky wouldn’t be bothered that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a while, but Steve hadn’t even shot him a text. He racked his brain trying to come up with a reason to explain Steve being a literal ghost. The only logical reason Bucky could up with was that Steve was freaking out about the fact that they’d had sex. Bucky had been certain that Steve had enjoyed himself, but this unexplained absence had him questioning if he’d unknowingly pressured his boyfriend.

He’d camped out after his Creative Writing class yesterday hoping to catch him, but it turned out Steve wasn’t there. Bucky’s worry increased exponentially, knowing that Steve voluntarily wouldn’t risk being put on academic probation.

_Where could he be?_

Bucky plucked his phone from his pocket and dialed Nat’s number. If anyone had the scoop on Steve’s whereabouts it would be her.

“Nat?” Bucky said when she picked up the phone.

“Hey Bucky! What’s up? You and Rogers finally come up for air?” She ribbed playfully. 

“Actually I’m wondering if you’ve seen him? It’s been a while since I’ve heard from him.” Bucky didn’t want to give his cousin any more information than absolutely necessary, knowing she might take matters into her own hands.

“I haven’t,” she replied sounding sympathetic. “I know Coach has the boys practicing more than usual. Clint said something about a scout coming to the next game.”

Bucky felt a little better at the reasonable explanation for Steve being hard to get ahold of. “That makes sense. Thanks, Nat.”

 

“Are you going to come to the game on Friday?” She prodded.

“I have a class but I’ll try and swing by and catch the last period.”

“Sounds good, Buck. Let me know if there’s anything I can do in the meantime, like kick Steve’s ass.”

Bucky let out a chuckle, the image inherently humourous.

“Will do, Nat.”

He hung up the phone wondering why Steve hadn’t bothered to inform him of the good news. A sinking feeling hit Bucky’s stomach, Nat’s explanation didn’t exactly give him the relief he’s been looking for. It was becoming clear that Steve was going to be the only person who was going to be able to explain what the hell was going on.


	9. 9

“And the Hurricanes tie it up!” Bucky listened to the obnoxious voice of the sports journalism student broadcasting from behind him.

It was the middle of the third period and Steve had no idea Bucky was at the game. He’d been able to wrap up one of his classes early, the students more than happy to get a head start to their weekend before he hopped in his car and sped over to the arena. It was now clear to Bucky why the seats in front of the broadcast booth had been empty.

Steve was kicking ass. He’d already scored a hat trick and was showing no sign of slowing down. Bucky’s chest swelled with pride as he watched his boyfriend dominate on the ice; the puck was moving so fast that Bucky could barely keep his eyes on it. Steve was on a breakaway giving it everything he had as he skated towards the opposing team’s goal. Bucky was on the edge of his seat anticipating Steve to light up the lamp with his fourth goal of the night.

The opposing team was hot on his heels, barrelling towards Steve, who swiftly lined up and took his shot. The puck deflected off the goalie’s stick but Steve was already chasing it down for another shot on goal. Bucky watched in horror as Steve, with his back to the net, was slammed into the boards by a hulking defence man.

As if it was happening in slow motion, he saw Steve’s head hit the glass and his chin smack the boards, his body crumpling into a heap on the ice. Bucky felt the cry involuntarily leave his body, the ref must’ve blown the whistle because the play stopped though he couldn’t hear anything through the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Steve’s teammates crowded around him, a couple of them pulling the offending player by the jersey, yanking him off of Steve and beginning to throw punches.

It was sheer pandemonium on the ice and Bucky was helpless to do anything except watch. Bucky’s chest was tight, full of the air that he refused to let out of his lungs, his eyes glued to where Steve lay limp. Steve’s coach jogged out on the ice, the referee still struggling to break up the fight.

***

Steve blinked his eyes slowly, the sharp sting of the fluorescent lights had his face scrunching up in pain.

“Rogers. Stay with me,” he could hear Fury’s voice, but it was muffled as if he was somewhere in the distance.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, finally noticing the pounding in his head. He went to roll onto his side, trying to get up off the ice.

“Don’t move, Rogers. They’re bringing in a stretcher.” Fury ordered, making his way onto Steve’s field of vision.

“Coach, I’m fine,” Steve grunted, only half believing the words coming out of his own mouth. He mustered all his physical strength to position himself on one knee, about to get up.

“Damn Rogers, why do you have to be so stubborn?” Fury griped. He grabbed Steve under the arms and helped him to his feet. “Let’s go get you checked out.” 

He skated slowly towards the other side of the rink to the Hurricane’s bench, the crowd clapping supportively as Steve made his way down the tunnel to the change room.

***

Bucky rushed towards the Hurricanes change room, needing to see Steve with his own eyes. There’d been a flood of initial relief when he’d watched Steve get up mostly on his own but the tight feeling in his stomach returned tenfold as he pushed open the door and saw his boyfriend sitting with his head in his hands.

“You can’t be in here,” Fury said sternly at Bucky’s presence in the doorway.

“It’s okay coach, he’s my boyfriend,” Steve said looking up, an ice pack pressed to his forehead as an EMT assessed him. 

A quick shot of surprise filled Fury’s usually stoic expression, “Oh, okay. Come in.”

Bucky padded inside not wanting to get in the way but he was anxious to get closer to his boyfriend. He wanted to check him over with his own eyes and hands, but he knew he wasn’t exactly the most qualified.

“You’ve got a contusion on your head,” the EMT said. The young blonde cleaned the small red gash along Steve’s hairline. “We’ve also got to watch for a concussion, your coach says you went into the boards with a lot of force.”

“I don’t exactly know what happened,” Steve explained with a small chuckle, “But if the headache is any indication, it was probably pretty bad. Did he at least get a penalty?”

“The ref gave Banner five minutes for boarding,” Bucky voiced from where he stood across the room. Steve nodded, his features scrunching up in pain at even the slightest movement.

“I’m thinking we should take you in,” the EMT said noticing Steve’s discomfort. “There could be more to it.”

“No,” Steve answered. “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Rogers,” Fury glowered. At the same time Bucky admonished, “Steve.”

“What?” He said sounding exasperated, his tired eyes moving from his boyfriend to his coach. “I’m awake; I’m walking and I’m talking. I don’t need to go to the hospital.” His posture was now rigid like he’d activated his defences almost positive they were going to fight him on it.

“Want me to call your mother, Rogers?” Fury asked. And while the words sounded kind, Steve knew a threat was hidden behind them.

“She’s working,” Steve said as an excuse. “No need to bother her anyway, because I’m fine.”

“Well, if you’re not going to come in, you’ll have to sign a release,” the EMT interjected. “To clear us of any liabilities.”

“Sure. Pass it over,” Steve replied, reaching for the paper.

“Steve,” Bucky pleaded. “What if you’re really hurt?”

Steve’s gaze met Bucky’s and he could see the worry in them, but Bucky wasn’t his keeper, he could make his own decisions. Plus he didn’t know the real reason why he couldn’t go to the hospital or involve his mom. “Forget it, Buck.” Steve snapped.

Bucky didn’t bother to finish, his heart sinking. It was clear that Steve was going to stick to his guns despite the fact that he was being advised otherwise. 

Fury wasn’t one to back down and not let his opinion be heard. “Well, I think you’re being fucking stupid Rogers, but clearly you’re not interested in any opinion but your own. Just know that for the foreseeable future, until you’re medically cleared, you’re on the bench.” 

“Fine.” Steve growled, the tension visible in his jaw, his eyes shooting fire at his coach.

Fury turned to face Bucky, “Can you give him a ride home?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said meekly, his emotions all over the place, barely able look Steve in the eye.

Steve signed the release form as the paramedic packed up all his kit; Fury shot Steve a sharp glare before heading back out to finish up the game.

The change room grew eerily quiet, the faint drip of a leaky tap was the only sound other than their breathing. “You don’t have to drive me. I’ll take the bus,” Steve grumbled, his voice cold almost despondent. He started taking off the rest of his gear.

That was it, Bucky had had enough. Between Steve ghosting him and now his sour attitude, Bucky snapped.

“Yeah Steve, what a great idea. I’ll just let you go home on the city bus alone with your head injury. I’m sure you won’t pass out or fall down the stairs to your place,” Bucky sneered.

Bucky’s tone surprised Steve but he knew he didn’t have the right to be upset by it. He was an asshole, he deserved every sharp word.

“Don’t worry about me,” Steve said. “I’ll be f-“

“Steve, I swear to God if you say you’ll be fine, I’m going to fucking scream,” Bucky snarled back at him.

The temperature in the cool room was now blazing hot thanks to Bucky’s fire, “It’s not like your my goddamn boyfriend or anything,” he scoffed. “Why in the world would I care about what happens to you.”

Steve’s blood went cold at Bucky’s tone, the sarcasm masking the deep hurt in his voice sounding so out of place.

“I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t mean -” Steve started to apologize.

“You know what Steve, save it. I’m not in the mood to hear an apology from you right now. You can finish getting ready while I go talk to Nat and then I’ll take you home,” Bucky ordered.

Steve nodded, his eyes scrunching at the pain still lingering in his head. Bucky’s gaze flashed with concern at the gesture but he knew if he didn’t take a minute away from Steve, he’d say something he might regret.

Bucky met Steve in the parking lot, he grabbed his boyfriend’s smelly bag of hockey gear and threw it into the trunk of his car. Steve’s hands wrung together on his lap instead of his usual ritual of playing shotgun DJ. The air was tense and awkward and with every block, Steve’s remorse for how he handled the situation grew. So when they finally pulled up to his building and Bucky got out of the car and grabbed his bag, lugging it up the stairs to the door of his room, Steve figured sooner was better than later when it came to apologizing.

“Buck,” he started, his voice soft. All edge from earlier in the dressing room gone. “Thanks for driving me, I really do appreciate it. I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

Bucky stared at him awkwardly, the discomfort in Steve’s belly growing tenfold with each passing beat of silence.

“I totally get if you want to break up,” he said giving Bucky an easy out. God knows he deserved it.

“What?” Bucky questioned. The look on his face no longer full of annoyance or spite, but genuine shock and confusion. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying, I know I’m a raging asshole and I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” Steve explained, the words breaking his heart as he said them.

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious Steve.” Bucky sighed, the exasperated tone in his voice back in full force.

“Ok, now I’m officially confused,” Steve said leaning against the wall, still feeling light-headed.

“I don’t want to break up with you Steve,” Bucky said as he examined the turmoil in Steve’s blue eyes. “I’m annoyed as all hell with you right now, but I’m not leaving. Not tonight and not permanently. What I am doing is coming in and staying with you because your stubborn ass wouldn’t go to the hospital.”

“You’re not breaking up with me?” Steve asked, his voice cracked. The disbelief almost childlike.

“Nope.” Bucky answered. “But I would like to go inside and sit down, your gear weighs a fucking ton. So pass me your keys, will ya?”

Steve passed his keychain to Bucky and they both stepped into the dorm room. Bucky pushed Steve’s gear bag to the corner, figuring he could deal with the sweaty items later. He watched as Steve took a seat on the edge of his bed and slipped off his shoes.

Bucky moved to pull down the covers and tossed Steve some pajama pants from his drawer. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll get you tucked in.” Steve blushed at the way Bucky was taking care of him. He could still see the tension in his shoulders but his voice had softened back to it’s usual cadence.

Steve slipped into the bathroom, the bright overhead light making his head hurt. After brushing his teeth and slipping on the plaid bottoms, he padded back into his room. Bucky had turned out all the lights which was a great relief. He slid under the comforter and Bucky pulled it up and over him, covering his bare chest. “Get some sleep, you need to let your body heal. And in the morning, you’re calling your mom.”

Steve didn’t argue, he figured he’d been enough of a pain in the ass for one night. So he closed his eyes, the darkness soothing his aching head. He heard the squeak of his desk chair as Bucky took a seat across from him. “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” Steve pondered quietly. He’d said it with a joking tone, but he needed the reassurance, to feel the connection between them.

The rustle of footsteps told him that Bucky was going to indulge him. But his eyes fluttered open when he felt warm lips press onto his forehead.

“Hey, that’s not a kiss! Not a real one anyway,” Steve protested.

Bucky peered down at him. “Oh, really, what would you call it then?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“A grandpa kiss.” Steve said with conviction. 

Bucky gave in to the drowsy blue eyes staring up at him and took Steve’s mouth in a chaste kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered into the silence between them. He heard Bucky’s breath catch and he took the opportunity to continue. “I think I have some things to explain but I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay Steve. You’ve been through a lot, we can talk later when you’re feeling better.” Bucky offered, standing back up and moving back towards the safety of the chair. 

“Will you come lay with me?” Steve pleaded, his voice full of vulnerability that tugged on Bucky’s heart strings. 

“No funny business,” he countered before sliding under the comforter. The warmth of Steve’s body immediately easing the tension in his own. 

Steve wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend, his front flush with Bucky’s back. “No promises,” he joked, “But I do think I owe you some honesty. “But first, can I ask you a question?”

Bucky sensed the hesitation in Steve’s voice and rolled to face him. This position even more intimate than when they’d had sex. Steve didn’t know if his confession would keep Bucky in his arms or push him away.

“Sure,” Bucky replied, his eyes carefully taking in every bit of Steve’s expression. The doubt and the uncertainty he saw there unsettled him.

“Are you going to leave me?”

“Steve, I already t-“

“Not tonight, but sometime in the future. When I’m all in and I won’t know what to do without you. Because I’m almost there Bucky and I’m scared.”

Bucky paused to digest the fear in Steve’s voice. “Why would you think I’d leave you?” he asked.

“Because people always leave. Whether by choice or circumstance. I just can’t live in fear of losing another person that I love. On the phone you said you love me and tonight when you were just trying to help, I was a complete and utter asshat to you. I’m scared of caring too much Bucky, because that’s when people can hurt you.” Steve admitted.

Steve buried his head into Bucky’s neck, the weight of his words completely consuming him. Tears welled and dampened Bucky’s t-shirt.

“Shhhhh,” Bucky soothed as Steve wept in his arms. “I’m not going to leave you, Steve. I love you.”

It was the first time he’d said the three words aloud and in person, and while it wasn’t the most romantic of declarations, he knew that in the moment they both needed to hear it. Steve clung to him, his tears turned to sniffles, Bucky’s hands stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him.

He held Steve close, even when he felt him fall asleep. His breathing evened out, soft puffs of air tickled Bucky’s collarbone. He wasn’t sure what exactly Steve had gone through to be so deeply afraid of being abandoned, he had some suspicions but if they were going to work through it, Bucky needed to know the whole truth. 

He let himself close his eyes to try and get some sleep, knowing they’d still have a lot to talk about in the morning. 

***

An incessant buzzing sound infiltrated Steve’s consciousness. He tried to ignore it by burying his head in his pillow, but at its persistence, his arm swung out to grab his phone. 

“Fuck!” Bucky’s gravelly voice shouted as Steve’s hand thrust in his face, nearly poking his eye out.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Steve’s eyes shot open, surprised to find Bucky in his bed with him.

Bucky held Steve’s phone in his hand, passing it to him. The other palm covering his wounded eye.

Steve sat up, the covers falling to his waist and pressed his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He muttered, his voice still thick with sleep.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” His mother’s shrill voice pierced over the line and had Steve reaching to hold his pounding head. “Explain to me why I had to read about you being injured in last night’s game with a suspected concussion in the sports section of the newspaper!”

Bucky could hear Steve’s mom over the phone, her infuriation a sentiment he had shared just mere hours ago. 

“Easy there, Mom. I’m okay,” Steve attempted to reassure her. “But could you take it down a notch, I’m still recovering.”

His mom let out an exasperated sigh but complied before continuing her interrogation. “Why didn’t you call me last night from the hospital?”

“Because I didn’t go to the hospital?” He replied knowing full well he was skating on thin ice.

“Steven.” Was his mother’s only reply.

“Listen Mom, it wasn’t as bad you think. I got a bump on the head and Bucky drove me home. I’m almost as good as new,” he fibbed. “Plus, you’ve got your hands full taking of Sarah. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Like I’ve told you many times Steve, a mother never stops worrying about her children; but I am incredibly relieved to hear you’re alive and doing okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom,” Steve replied, his chest tight with guilt that he hadn’t been honest with her. He didn’t particularly like that he’d become quite familiar with this feeling.

“You’ll come by and see us as soon as you’re up to it? Maybe bring Bucky with you?” His mom asked.

“I’m going to take it easy today, but I’ll come by tomorrow okay?” Steve didn’t want to mention whether or not Bucky would be joining him. Lucky for him, this wasn’t going to be his only difficult conversation of the day.

“Okay, but make sure you get some rest. Sarah and I love you,” His mom said before hanging up.

Steve placed the phone back on his nightstand before turning back to face the gorgeous man in his bed.

“Good morning. Sorry for the black eye.” Steve said meekly, gesturing to where Bucky held his face. He hopped off the bed and crouched in front of his mini-fridge. “Pretty sure I have an ice pack in here somewhere,” he said while rummaging.

“Steve,” Bucky started. His boyfriend kept searching until he repeated his name more forcefully. “Steve, I’m fine.” 

Steve looked up and saw the red and slightly swollen skin under Bucky’s eye. “Fuck, I’m really screwing this up, aren’t I?”

“Get up here, Rogers. We have some things to talk about.”

Steve made his way back to the bed. Bucky shifted so that his back was against the wall, his boyfriend sitting across from him.

“Yeah, I think we do.”


	10. 10

Bucky listened as Steve recounted how they’d first found out about his sister’s cancer diagnosis. Tears welled in his eyes and his chest tightened just thinking about how Steve’s whole life had been turned upside down at the drop of a hat. 

“I would’ve given up everything to trade places with her. She put on a brave face for mom and me, but I could tell she was scared. We all were.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve,” was all he could manage to squeak out. His boyfriend’s expression was pinched tight at the painful memory.

“But in order to keep my scholarship, I had to keep playing. As if I gave a shit about hockey while my little sister was fighting for her life.” Steve let out a bitter laugh. “And for what? All so the scout could watch me limp off the ice with Fury’s fucking arm around me?”

Bucky gave Steve a sympathetic look. “It’s okay, babe. You were doing what you needed to do for your family, nobody is holding that against you, least of all your sister.” 

“Mom couldn’t work and the medical bills were piling up, so I got a job stocking shelves at the grocery store. I’ve been basically in a holding pattern of school, hockey, work and sometimes sleep for the past year and a half; all while keeping secrets about it. I’m fucking exhausted.” Bucky leaned in and wiped a lone tear from his boyfriend’s cheek.

The gesture touched Steve, but he needed to get everything off of his chest. He didn’t want any more secrets from Bucky.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ghosting you the past couple days. Sarah had a scare and had to be rushed to the hospital. My mom is already drowning in debt from all the medical bills and when Fury told me about the scout, all I could think about was how it was the answer to all of my problems. But now I’m benched from the play-offs and with the way my luck is going I’ll probably lose my scholarship too.” 

Bucky pulled Steve into his lap, his boyfriend’s chest heaving on the cusp of sobs. As soon as the warmth of Bucky’s arms wrapped around him, all of his pain and fears flooded the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. Steve had been holding in way more than Bucky could have ever have guessed, the literal weight of the world on his shoulders. Bucky’s heart broke at the thought that Steve was working himself ragged for everyone else; his mom, his sister, his teammates and even him. 

“Shhh, Steve, everything is going to work out.” Bucky rubbed slow, soothing circles on his back. 

After a couple minutes, his quiet sobs became heavy breaths. Steve closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of Bucky’s heartbeat.

“I love you too, you know that right?” Steve murmured against him.

He couldn’t help the chuckle at Steve’s choice of timing, he pressed a kiss to the messy head of blonde hair tucked under his chin. His boyfriend nuzzled closer, inhaling the clean smell of soap from his skin.

Bucky squirmed in surprise as Steve’s hand crept between his thighs, caressing his cock. “What are you doing there, Steve?” 

 

Blue eyes peered up at him through blonde lashes while giving a simple explanation, “I’m done crying, I wanna feel good.”

His cock stirred at the attention it was getting. Bucky’s eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to will it into submission. Steve used the distraction to his advantage, shifting to straddle his boyfriend’s thighs. 

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy,” Bucky gritted, desperately trying to keep a semblance of control.

“Only thing easy here is me,” Steve breathed, his hips rutting against the thickening erection in Bucky’s pants. Steve pulled him into a heated kiss, his tongue insistently seeking entry into his mouth. 

“You sure?” Bucky prompted. “You’re not going to get amnesia from too much physical activity and go and forget me?”

“I’d never be able to forget you,” Steve whispered before taking Bucky in a toe-curling kiss. “Besides that’s not how concussions work.”

Helpless against the firm body grinding into him and the hot, wet mouth devouring his own; Bucky let out a resigned groan which was music to Steve’s ears. After an emotional morning, he was ready to give them both some well deserved pleasure. His cock already poking against the elastic band of his flannel pajama bottoms in anticipation.

Bucky’s head fell back against the cinderblock wall of Steve’s dorm room, Steve didn’t spare a second before licking his tongue against the exposed skin of his neck. “Your cock ready for me?” Steve murmured just below his ear, his soft breath sending a shiver through Bucky.

“Always is,” he admitted, knowing it was useless to pretend otherwise. Steve gave a hum of approval before unbuttoning Bucky’s pants and reaching inside to cup his hardening length. Not another word was spoken between them, all communication solely through rough touches and soft groans. Steve’s hand wrapped around the both of them.

With every reveal he’d made in the early morning, Bucky could see that Steve needed a physical release just as much as the emotional one. He liked being able to give his boyfriend the feeling of control, even if it was by using his body.

A determined hand tugged languidly on his cock, his cock drooling excessively at the friction. Stroke after stroke had Bucky burying his face in Steve’s chest, relinquishing himself to the orgasm that was just around the corner. Steve was chasing his own release, his thumb working overtime, drawing pleasurable circles around the two cock heads in his grasp. Bucky bemoaned the tight denim that kept him restrained but at the same time relished in Steve’s weight on top of him.

“Faster,” Bucky panted, urging him to quicken his pace and push them over the edge. Steve pulled Bucky’s hand from where it gripped his hips and brought it to his mouth. His boyfriend’s eyes flamed with lust and understanding. Bucky cupped his palm so Steve could fill his hand. With his fingers now slick with saliva, Bucky’s fingers slid along the velvety skin of their hard cocks. Steve’s eyes rolled at the contact, his breathing growing ragged and his own fist tightening on Bucky.

They moved at an unrelenting rhythm, heavy breaths and dirty kisses mixed with a chorus of muttered curses.

It was Steve who came first, his teeth digging into the sensitive skin of Bucky’s neck as his hips thrust into the sweet haven of Bucky’s palm. Bucky continued to stroke, milking every drop of cum from Steve’s cock before jerking himself to completion.

Steve’s head rested on his shoulder, the closeness meaning so much more than the result of a satisfying orgasm.

“I’m sorry for everything you’ve had to go through,” Bucky sympathized.

His boyfriend nuzzled closer, not looking forward to reality that faced him outside the safety of his dorm room and the comfort of Bucky’s hold.

“S’okay,” Steve breathed. “I’m used to it.”

Bucky’s heart broke all over again at the truth of the words.

***

Steve awoke a couple hours later, his head still sore and feeling a little groggy. He reached out an arm to wrap around Bucky but his palm fell flat against his comforter. He slowly cracked open an eye to survey the room. There was no Bucky in sight, but he’d left his mark. Steve’s piles of clothes were folded in neat stacks and his disaster of a desk held only his laptop with an orange post-it stuck to the screen.

He rolled out of bed, wanting to read whatever message his boyfriend had left for him. Steve plucked the small paper from his laptop and smiled. It was the same orange post-it Bucky had written the time and date of their tutoring appointment months ago. Underneath, written in Bucky’s neat scrawl was a new note.

_Just in case you forget, always remember..._

_I love you._

_Bucky_


	11. 11

Life hadn’t exactly gone back to normal. Steve was still benched from his head injury; Fury telling him that it wasn’t worth risking his potential hockey career just to hurry back for the play-offs. He wasn’t exactly sure that was true since he probably wouldn’t have a career to risk if he never got to play in front of a scout.

Upside was that he’d been able to recuperate under the dutiful gazes of both of Bucky and his mom. If Steve wasn’t hanging out with his sister, he was lounging on his boyfriend’s couch which more often than not lead to more exciting activities. He was pretty persuasive after all.

He’d picked up a couple shifts at work seeing as he’d been a little more well rested than usual. Steve may have had more free time, now that he wasn’t spending every waking hour at the arena but that didn’t mean the debt collectors were going to stop hounding his mom.

Steve hummed the crescendo of _My Heart Will Go On_ as it played over the intercom. He’d been working “regular people” hours, another small advantage.

“ _Rogers?_ ” Steve heard from behind where he stood facing the endcap of the aisle. 

He turned, coming face to face with Odinson. The goalie holding a party size bag of chips and some energy drinks. 

“Hey, Odinson. You here picking up the rest of your balanced breakfast?” Steve jabbed.

The hulking blonde rolled his eyes at his teammate’s lame insult. Steve watched as the wheels slowly seemed to click into place before he finally asked. “Do you _work_ here, Rogers?”

“Nah, I just thought since coach has me benched, I’d come spend my afternoons here helping all the customers find the best price on toilet paper.” 

Odinson shot him a glare, clearly unamused at Steve’s cheeky reply. “Whatever. Fuck off, man.”

“Been a pleasure, Odinson. Good luck at tonight’s game. I’ll make sure to wear your jersey number!” Steve gave him a mocking smile and a thumbs up.

Odinson flipped him the bird before taking his essential purchases up to the checkout. Steve was relieved that the interaction was over but his pulse still pounded. Of all the people who he could’ve run into, _of fucking course_ it was the one person who had an axe to grind. He tried to forget about it, but that proved challenging; especially without the vocals of his favourite singer to distract him. 

***

“I’m going to need you to lighten up on the game analysis, okay?” Bucky told Nat. “I don’t want Steve feeling any worse about not being able to play. Fury encouraged him to come to the games if he was up to it and I want it to be a positive experience for him. He’s got a lot on his mind.” Bucky knew he couldn’t reveal anything else to Nat without it all pouring out of him. 

“Got it.” She replied with a firm nod of her head. “It looks good on you.”

“What looks good on me?” Bucky asked, looking down at his plain button up and khaki pants.

His cousin gave a roll of her eyes that said, _‘You can’t really be this daft, can you?’_

Bucky gave her a blank stare, unable to follow.

“I mean being in a serious relationship, it looks good on you. Both of you.” Nat finally clarified.

“Thanks,” he replied, his cheeks blushing at the compliment.

Steve made his way to where Bucky and Nat sat, deep in conversation.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked, popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Nope, everything’s fine, Rogers. Speaking of, you’re looking pretty good for someone who was essentially a pancake the last time I saw him.” Nat replied as nonchalant as ever.

Bucky shot her a death glare, she just smiled sweetly back at him.

Steve took his seat next to Bucky, the view from the stands feeling much different from where he normally sat next to his teammates on the bench.

“Thanks, Nat.”

***

The Hurricanes won the game 4-3, Steve was ecstatic, knowing the win was going to be great momentum for the rest of the series.

“Barton killed it,” Steve said, referencing the numerous times he’d been able to successfully steal the puck and set up a perfect play that resulted in a goal for their team.

Natasha smiled proudly, “He’s definitely been working overtime. Has to make up for the fact that you’re not out there lighting up the lamp post.”

He knew she’d meant it as a compliment but it still stung. He’d let down his team and now they were having to compensate for his absence. Bucky noticed the subtle shift in his boyfriend’s mood and hurried to change the topic.

“Everyone still meeting at Vinnie’s?” He asked his cousin. 

“You buying, Buck? You know as well as I do that it’s physically impossible for Clint to turn down free pizza.”

“Sure. Pizza’s on me,” Bucky said, giving Steve’s shoulder what he hoped was an encouraging squeeze.

The car ride to the pizzeria had been a little awkward but his boyfriend had tried his best to fill the quiet, asking about his sister and when that didn’t work, he rambled on about his students. He was thankful that Bucky didn’t pressure him to talk and was letting him process everything in his own time.

Steve slid into the booth waiting for Bucky to come back with their pizza, he busied his hands with the drink menu.

“Rogers! Hey man, how’s it going?” his teammate Maximoff asked. Steve was pretty sure he’d never talked to Maximoff outside of hockey before.

“I’m alright, hanging in there,” he said, purposely keeping his answer brief. “You guys played great tonight.”

“Thanks!” the freshman smiled wide. “Wasn’t sure we could do it without you.”

“You earned yourself a free slice, didn’t you?” Steve reminded him.

Maximoff laughed and nodded, “I guess you’re right.”

“Bon appétit!” Bucky said in a bad french accent placing a paper plate with a hot, greasy slice of pizza in front of him.

“Enjoy your pizza, bro. I’ll catch you around,” Maximoff said before returning to his own table.

Bucky joined his friends at the table, ready to relax and bit and hope Steve would follow suit.

Barely a bite into his pizza, Bucky looked up to see an imposing form standing next to him.

“Well, looky here, so nice of you to show up and partake in the victory celebration, Rogers.” Odison said mockingly, clearly stopping by the table just to make Steve as uncomfortable as possible.

Steve rolled his eyes, brushing off the cheap shot. He washed down his own choice words with a well-timed sip of cola.

“Not that we have you to thank for any valuable contribution. Team’s been carrying your dead weight for the past two seasons. Good thing you have all that free time to push carts down at the _Kwik-E-Mart_.” 

Steve’s hackles rose at Odinson’s jab but his lips remained sealed. Barton and Wilson looking at each other, probably unsure if they should interfere. But it was Bucky who broke the tense silence.

“You know what Odinson? Not everybody was born with a silver spoon. And frankly, it’s a wonder you can even play at all with just how far yours is shoved up your ass. Some of us have actual responsibilities that you know nothing about.”

“Pretty sure your buddy Rogers here is the one who likes things shoved up his ass, but you’d already know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Odinson seethed his gaze pinning Bucky to the booth.

Bucky stuttered, all his quick wit and resolve deflated at the crude retort.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Steve said so low that in the off chance anyone in the pizzeria had been making any sounds at all, they would’ve missed it.

All eyes were on the two hockey players, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next.

“Come after me all you want but when you start coming after the people I love. That’s when I kick your fat ass, Odinson,” Steve sneered.

The goalie’s eyes went wide, hardly expecting Steve to actually threaten him.

“And for what it’s worth, the only reason I’ve got a job ‘pushing carts’ is to help pay the hospital bills for my eight-year-old sister who had cancer. I don’t give a flying fuck what you think of me or what I do. But if you’d like to continue this conversation outside, you know where I’ll be.” Steve huffed heading for the door, his pizza no longer holding any appeal. The only thing that would satisfy his appetite would be to rearrange Odinson’s teeth.

Waves of frustration and irritation rolled off of him, the winter cold doing nothing to cool him off.

Bucky’s jaw was slack, unable to process all the words he’d just heard.

“Go,” he heard his cousin say from across the table. She shoved Steve’s coat in his hands and pointed at the door. 

Bucky quickly shuffled out of the booth, his eyes glued to the Hurricanes’ goalie until he reached the safety of the parking lot. He found his boyfriend standing next to his car, clad only in his t-shirt, his laboured breaths visible in the cold.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, unlocking the car. They both slipped inside and Bucky hurried to start the ignition and get the heater going.

When Steve didn’t answer he braved a glance at the tense but still exquisite profile next to him.

“I will be,” Steve finally answered a couple moments, the tension still evident in his tone.

Bucky nodded and concentrated on the road, figuring at the very least his boyfriend deserved some time to himself. They were almost back to campus, the street lights reflecting off the snow, making the dark winter night seem just a little bit brighter.

“It just wasn’t worth it anymore,” Steve sighed. Bucky’s grip tightened on the wheel, not exactly sure what Steve was talking about and a little nervous to ask.

“I’m done keeping secrets. Now they all know; about me and you, about my job and about Sarah.”

Bucky pulled up in front of Steve’s place and put the car into park. He reached over, running his fingers through the rogue strands of blonde hair that framed his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. “I think it was really brave doing what you did.”

A lone tear ran down Steve’s cheek, Bucky leaned over the centre console to kiss it away.

“And if I can’t play hockey anymore, then so be it.”

“I don’t think it’ll come to that,” Bucky reassured, he pulled his boyfriend close.

Steve was sure Bucky didn’t expect his hug to fix all of his problems but there in the quiet of the car, somehow he knew it was what he needed most.


	12. 12

A knock on Bucky’s office door startled him, breaking his concentration as he marked the latest pile of Carter’s assignments.

“Come in!” He bellowed before taking a swig of the neglected coffee on his desk, his expression souring at the bitter taste.

“Nice digs you got here, Barnes,” Clint commented, his eyes sweeping the room. Steve’s teammate accompanied by Natasha and Sam Wilson.

“What a nice surprise?” Bucky replied curiously as he walked to the door. “What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?”

“Official team business,” Natasha declared before taking a seat in Bucky’s chair.

The perplexed scrunch of Bucky’s face wasn’t new to his cousin. Purposefully not leaving any time for his questions she continued. “We’re here to help Rogers.”

Bucky nodded at her words, looking to Clint and Sam. “I’m sure he’d love to hang out with you guys. Did you want me to text him and see if he’s up to it?”

“Actually, we want to help the whole Rogers family,” Sam interjected from where he was standing quietly in the corner.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

“We were all more than a little shocked to find out that Steve has a little sister with cancer. So I’ve been thinking about how we can use the team to help raise some money to help cover the medical bills,” Natasha explained.

“But we wanted to make sure that Rogers would be okay with accepting our help,” Clint added, his mouth full of Bucky’s muffin.

Though his boyfriend had carried all of the weight on his muscular shoulders until recently, Bucky knew just how dire the situation was really was and knew how much even the smallest amount could help Steve and his family.

“So what do you guys have in mind?”

***

“You hungry? Want me to order in?” Bucky asked, dropping his bag on a chair in his living room.

“I could eat,” Steve replied from where he was sprawled on the couch, his attention diverted from the commentary of ESPN on the television screen. His gaze swept over Bucky, taking in the perfect rumple of his shirt and his wind blown hair, a few select snowflakes sparkling in the light. “But suddenly I’m not hungry for food.”

Bucky made his way over to Steve, a seductive drawl in his voice as he asked, “What exactly are you craving, love?” 

“I’m thinking maybe a 6-foot teaching assistant with steel blues eyes and a smile so beautiful, it makes my dick hard?” Steve mused, bringing his fingers to his chin in contemplation.

“Is that so?” Bucky lowered himself onto his boyfriend, sure enough feeling the beginnings of a sizeable erection.

“That was some super fast delivery,” Steve remarked, already pushing Bucky’s button down off his shoulders and running his palms beneath his undershirt. 

“Glad, I could please,” Bucky answered. His back arching and his eyes fluttering closed as Steve began to kiss and lick up his body. A soft moan escaped when he felt a hot tongue flick his nipple followed by a bark of surprise when Steve bit the sensitive flesh.

Steve groaned at Bucky’s decadent noises and Bucky opened his eyes to look at him, one hand running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, the other moving to cup his chin.

“I think I’m ready,” Steve revealed, his voice soft and a little unsure.

He couldn’t lie and say that the words didn’t excite him, but Steve was still in a vulnerable place and Bucky wanted to make sure that Steve was one hundred percent certain.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, rubbing his thumb over the stubble of his boyfriend’s cheek. “You don’t have to, you know. I’m happy with how things are.”

“I want to,” Steve whispered. “I want to feel you inside me. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Okay,” Bucky breathed, his own pulse ramping up. He could see the determination and certainty in Steve’s expression. He’d make sure to take it slow and make him feel so incredibly special. “Let’s go to the bedroom, it’ll be more comfortable.” 

Bucky shimmied off of Steve, slightly sad to lose the warmth of his body and the hardness of his cock against him but eager for what was to come. He extended a hand out to Steve and pulled him off the couch. Thoughts of food delivery all but forgotten and a new, slight daunting task at hand.

In the quiet of the bedroom, roaming hands curious mouths explored, clothes were shed and both men were sufficiently high on the lust coursing through their veins. Steve reclined on the bed, his back supported by a tower of pillows. Bucky’s body hovered him, taking deep pulls on Steve’s tongue and leaving him breathless.

As Steve tried to catch his breath, Bucky slid down towards the end of the bed. His skin brushed against the smooth expanse of muscle causing his own nerves to tingle. His mouth ghosting the thick erection still concealed by black boxer briefs.

“Uh, Buck,” Steve huffed thickly, clearly worked up.

“Yeah?” Bucky’s fingers stilled, concerned that he was moving too fast. “Do you want to stop?”

“Fuck, no.” Steve answered, his chest glistened with a sheen of sweat, his jaw clenched tight. “I’m _more_ than ready.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed in confusion, Steve’s body language a stark contrast to his words.

Steve reached down, tugging on the elastic band. Bucky helped his boyfriend rid himself of his underwear. His hard cock bounced against his sculpted abs and he bent his knees, planting his feet on either side of Bucky. The most beautiful sight came into view, buried in between Steve’s ass cheeks was the end of one of Bucky’s toys.

“Someone’s been busy while I was at work,” Bucky mused, his voice thick with lust, his eyes fixated on the erotic sight.

“I wanted to know what it would feel like to be stretched and filled with something other than my fingers,” his boyfriend replied earnestly.

“And how does it feel?” Bucky asked. “Because it looks fucking gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed at Bucky’s compliment and heady gaze. “It’s feels so good,” he confessed.

Bucky brought hand up between Steve’s spread thighs, unable to resist any longer. He delicately traced the silicone nestled in the perfectly stretched hole. “Did you come?” 

“I wanted to.”

“Your request makes a lot more sense now, love. And I’ve got to say you’ve made a very compelling argument.” Bucky’s own cock pulsed in his briefs, desperate to fuck. “And for being such a good boy and waiting for me, I’m more than happy to indulge you.”

Bucky reached into his bedside table to gather supplies. Once he returned to his perch, he slowly guided the plug from Steve’s body. 

“Shit,” Steve breathed, the sensation of going from so full to empty had him at a loss for words. He watched with rapt attention as Bucky coated his fingers with a generous helping of lube. The contrast of Bucky’s warm hand and the cool lube had him clenching at the intrusion.

“Easy, love,” Bucky soothed. He waited a beat before coaxing Steve open again. Despite having used the toy to stretch himself, he was still tight. Bucky was looking forward was more than happy at the fact that he was still going to get a chance to work his boyfriend over until he was a whimpering mess, begging for his cock.

With his fingers still buried deep, he started to slide in and out at a temperate pace. He crooked his fingers ever so slightly to graze the pleasure zone that he knew would have Steve’s eyes rolling out of his head. His boyfriend didn’t disappoint, offering salacious moans and curses in response to Bucky’s movements.

“You like that?” Bucky teased, knowing full well that Steve was more than enjoying himself. But he craved to taste him. So without warning, Steve’s eyes pinched in ecstasy as Bucky continued to pump his fingers in and out of him, Bucky swallowed him whole.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve rasped. The glorious haven of Bucky’s mouth almost too much. The sucks were greedy, his talented tongue tracing every inch of his length, teasing his slit, sampling the salty, musky taste of pre-cum before he finally pulled off.

“Fuck me, Buck,” Steve pleaded, desperate for the orgasm he’d denied himself for far too long. 

“You ready for me, baby? Ready for my cock to fuck you? Make you come so hard you forget your name?”

Steve had thought of this very moment too many times to count. Hell, he’d jerked himself off to the thought of Bucky pounding into him even more often than that. Even in the lust-filled delirium that filled his consciousness, Steve knew this was a big step for them. By letting Bucky fuck him, he was giving him something that he’d never be able to give anyone else. Dirty words may have filled Bucky’s mouth, but the care, concern and undeniable love that filled his gaze told Steve all he needed to know. 

“Do it, make me yours.”

With Steve spread open for him, on his bed ready and willing; Bucky was helpless to do anything but lower his underwear and roll the condom down his length. He lubed his cock liberally taking the extra precaution to ensure the experience was pleasurable for them both. Steve watched the way Bucky’s hand engulfed his erection and had him reaching to stroke his own. 

Bucky moved up Steve’s body, wrapping his fingers around the hand milking soft grunts from Steve’s mouth. He pressed their lips together, soft enough to whisper the words he desperately needed to say.

“I love you.”

Ocean blue eyes looked back at him, glassy and lust-blown but full of unwavering trust. Steve Rogers was a lot of things to a lot of people. Son, brother, friend, struggling student and hockey star, but at this moment, to Bucky Barnes he was someone he knew he’d never be able to forget. 

Bucky’s hands hooked under Steve’s knees, his ass the picture of perfection. He started with a slow and tentative jerk of his hips, only the tip of his cock breaching the rim. Steve exhaled the tight breath he was holding and gave a nod that told him to keep going.

Slowly and carefully, Bucky found himself sheathed in Steve’s heat, buried so deep that the sensation triggered every possessive instinct inside of him. He jammed his tongue in Steve’s open mouth, swallowing each of his moans as his hips began to rock. “More,” Steve gasped, relishing in the feeling of Bucky filling him to the brim but also frantically wanting him to move.

“Anything you want, baby,” Bucky assured. He kissed him again, pulling out and quickly thrusting back into his sweet ass. A husky groan filled his ears and Steve’s heavy cock leaked between them. With the heavy weight of his own orgasm in his balls, Bucky began to pump steadily hoping that Steve was close behind.

The drag of his boyfriend’s dick over his prostate had Steve mumbling incoherent curses strung together with professions of love. “Almost there,” he grunted.

Bucky’s cock erupted, filling Steve with a flood of heat so good that he reached between them to pull greedily on his own pulsating cock, eager to join Bucky over the edge. Heavy panting and the sound of his slick fist sliding along his dick filled the quiet until Steve felt his insides coil. “Fuck,” he cried. His voice raspy and hoarse, his orgasm coating them both with continuous spurts of hot cum.

Steve was still full, Bucky still inside him and reluctant to leave. He wanted to live in this moment forever, hold his boyfriend close and never let another bad thing happen to him.

“That was amazing,” Steve said. “Messy, but fucking worth it.” He shifted and Bucky slipped out. He chuckled at the truth of Steve’s words. He was a wreck, his chest and abs coated in his release, his hair askew from wandering hands and his expression almost drowsy, clearly still flying the high of orgasm.

“I’ll go grab a towel,” Bucky said. But before he could shift off the bed, Steve pulled on his arm and yanked him so close they were chest to chest.

“Bucky, I love you, too.”


	13. 13

“I can’t believe I’m wearing a tux.” Steve grumbled as he struggled to do up his bow tie.

“I think you look gorgeous,” Bucky replied, standing behind his boyfriend and giving his ass a squeeze. He nudged Steve’s hip and he turned to face him.

“And remind me again why you can’t tell me where we’re going?” He asked his brow quirked in both curiosity and concern.

“Because it’s for me to know and you to find out?” Bucky replied with a smirk. He tied his boyfriend’s bow tie and gave him a chaste kiss as he finished.

“Careful babe, or I just might decide to fill that smart mouth of yours with my cock,” Steve warned.

“I’ll take that under advisement but I’m still not telling you where we’re going.”

***

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright?_

_I drove all night to get to you, crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep, to make love to you_

_Is that alright?_

_I drove all night_

Steve belted out the lyrics, the iPod clenched tightly in the fist thrust against his chest as he hit the high note. 

Bucky’s eyes rolled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm but the huge smile on his face gave him away. Steve knew that Bucky was beginning to have a true appreciation for the Canadian icon.

“The auditorium?” Steve queried as Bucky parked the car and the song ended. “You’re not planning on making me sit through the Drama program’s rendition of _Rent_ , are you?”

‘And why not?” Bucky teased. “Seems to me, a musical production would be right up your alley. Unless you’d rather be the one on stage. But seriously, sweetheart, promise me you won’t be mad.” He leaned over the console, giving Steve his favourite kind of kiss; the kind that took his breath away, albeit temporarily. 

Steve cocked a brow, “I’ll take it under advisement.” 

Bucky let out a loud laugh which had Steve’s own lips turning up in a genuine smile.

Heading towards the entrance, Steve was still feeling cautious. Bucky looped their hands together and gave Steve’s a reassuring squeeze.

The buzz of people and banquet set up took Steve by surprised. The room was decorated to the nines, balloons and lights everywhere.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, turning to his boyfriend.

“Stevie!” a familiar voice called and had his head whipping around to find it. When he finally did he saw Sarah sprinting towards him dressed in a sparkly purple dress and pink blush on her cheeks.

“Hey there, Shortcake!” he grinned and he lifted her into his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Bucky invited me and mommy,” she said as if that answered the thousand questions running through his head.

“He did, did he? Well, I’m thrilled to see you. Where are you sitting?” His sister led him to the very front of the room past throngs of well dressed people, stopping when she reached the table closest to the stage, marked with a _Reserved_ sign.

He looked up to see more decorations and a podium. _Definitely not Rent._

“You clean up nice,” his mom said, rising from her chair to give him a hug. 

“You look fantastic, mom!” He told her, noticing the way she seemed at ease, her eyes shining bright.

“Bucky, so nice to see you again.” She reached out her hand to his boyfriend.

Steve’s eyes darted between them, completely unaware that this wasn’t the first meeting between the most important people in his life.

Bucky extended his own in return, and she pulled him into a full-out mom hug. “Pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Rogers.”

“Call me Jane. Thank you for everything, Bucky. For tonight and for putting a permanent smile on my son’s face. It’s been so long that I almost forgot what it looked like.” She grinned wide, finally letting Bucky return to his place next to her son.

“And Sarah, I’m definitely going to need more of your Snickerdoodles, they were amazing.” He said reaching out to hug Steve’s little sister.

“Stevie said they were your favourite,” she explained before running over to the punch bowl.

Steve turned to face his boyfriend, “As if all of this wasn’t enough, but you mean to tell me that Sarah made you cookies and you didn’t share?” 

“Sorry sweetheart, she knows the way to my heart,” Bucky smiled. “You have yourself some serious competition.”

The discussion was tabled as Natasha approached the podium. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats.” She was wearing a silver sequined dress that Steve was more than certain Clint wholeheartedly approved of.

“She means us,” Bucky said, one hand on Steve’s waist, the other gesturing to the table in front of them.

Steve took his seat, still as clueless as ever. Bucky on one side of him and his sister on the other gleefully sipping her mocktail.

“I’m Natasha and I’ll be your Master of Ceremonies this evening,” Bucky’s cousin began. “I’d like to thank you all for coming tonight to support the Hurricanes and the Rogers family.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and his jaw slack. He took a moment to survey the rest of his table, no one batting an eye. “You did this?” He asked his boyfriend.

“It was a team effort,” Bucky replied, Steve still unaware of just how true that was.

“It’s going to be a great night. The boys are ready and waiting and let me tell you, they are looking _fine._ So let’s not waste any more time. Let the _Hurricanes’ Hottie Auction_ begin.”

Steve’s eyes were glued to the stage where Barton walked out wearing a tuxedo, sans bow tie. He strut the length of the stage and did a twirl before taking his place next to Natasha.

“First up is Number 87, Clint Barton. He’s a hard-working defender who will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Bidding starts at $200.”

Paddles flew into the air and Natasha started managing bid on her boyfriend. Bucky had to bite back the chuckle tried to escape at Steve’s expression. He was understandably shell shocked but he really wished he could take a picture.

“Five hundred,” his cousin called into the microphone, her boyfriend working the crowd, shaking his hips and giving everyone a panty-dropping smile. Barton began to unbutton his shirt, earning a bevy of catcalls from the audience.

“Eight hundred, going once. Going twice. Sold to bidder number 63!” Natasha bellowed. “Please visit the cashier’s table at the back to settle your tab.” Steve watched as an older lady quickly scurried up to the stage, clearly ecstatic about her win.

“What exactly is going on here?” Steve asked, leaning close to Bucky’s ear so he could hear the question over the music filling the room.

“It’s an auction.” Bucky answered, completely straight-faced. Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes or give his boyfriend the business end of his elbow.

“Up next is number 7, Sam Wilson!” Natasha announced. “His friends describe him as quiet and reserved but we all know what that really means, Sam.” His walk was less showy than Barton’s but Sam was a looker of his own right. The cheers of delight from the crowd had his dark skin flushing with embarrassment.

The bids kept coming, a group of sorority girls duking it out over the forward.

“Oh, my God. Poor Sam.” Bucky grinned when the winner was declared. She looked about as nervous as Sam did, as he made his way over to her. They’d all tried to tell him that he didn’t have to participate in the auction, they had more than enough volunteers but he’d insisted that he was going to do all he could to support Steve and his family. “He’s really one of the good ones,” he said to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the back of his chair.

***

“We have one more surprise,” Natasha announced from the podium, each of Steve’s teammates; even Odinson having already been auctioned off. “May the Rogers family please join the team on stage.”

Coach Fury dressed in his usual game night attire came walking out on stage and once more Steve’s jaw dropped. 

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone for coming tonight.” The crowd applauded. “In addition to everyone’s generous donations tonight, on behalf of our school’s president I’d like to announce that all of your donations will be matched.”

Steve couldn’t believe his ears. He anchored his hands on Sarah’s shoulders to just keep himself upright. He looked down at Bucky to see his eyes filling with tears.

“And that’s not all,” Fury continued after the crowd settled. “We’d also like to offer Miss Sarah Rogers a full-ride scholarship when the time comes. We’d be honoured for her to be a Hurricane.” Steve’s mom let out her own yelp of surprise, wobbling in her heels. Fury reached out to steady her, his hand on her waist. ”My fingers are crossed she’ll be a superstar on the ice like her brother,” he whispered to her.

Steve tackled Natasha as soon as she joined them at the table, squeezing her so tight she could barely breathe. “Thank you, Nat.”

“Careful there, Rogers. I’ve got a reputation to protect.” She scolded but the warmth in her eyes told him she appreciated his gratitude.

“I don’t know how to repay you for all this.” 

“Take it easy and get better so you can kick ass on the ice next year.” Natasha declared seriously. “Plus Clint is over there having the time of his life. So it wasn’t totally selfless.” She gestured to the dance floor where her boyfriend was dancing provocatively with his auction winner, a woman older than his mother.

After a round of celebratory drinks and more bro hugs with the rest of his teammates than he could count, Steve and Bucky finally headed home.

Back at Bucky’s place, Steve was back in front of the mirror trying unsuccessfully to undo his bow tie. The entire night had been a whirlwind. He could barely remember everything that had happened. All he knew for certain was that he hadn’t seen his mom and sister smile like the had tonight in a very long time. He would never be able to thank everyone enough for the peace of mind and security they had given them. 

“Why would they do it?” Steve asked aloud, he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

Bucky came up behind him, his nimble fingers making quick work of the fabric.

Bucky leaned in, nipping Steve’s earlobe; his chest flush with Steve’s back. “Because they love you, silly.”

“But I’m not even playing anymore,” Steve protested. He’d been officially benched for the rest of the season, which had honestly been a great relief. He had more time to focus on his family, his studies and Bucky.

“Once a Hurricane, always a Hurricane,” his boyfriend reminded him. 

He exhaled a deep breath, acknowledging the truth in the words, his body sagging against Bucky. 

“I got the best deal though,” Bucky mused.

“Oh yeah?” Steve replied, his eyes heavy with exhaustion but still thoroughly enjoying the kisses Bucky was peppering along his neck.

“I got the hottest Hurricane of all, and I don’t have to give him up when the night’s over.”

Steve turned around, burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, clinging to him. Bucky felt the way the mood shifted, Steve clearly drained from all the emotion of the evening but still wanting to show Bucky how much he meant to him.

“You’re never getting rid of me, Barnes.”

***

Steve knocked on Bucky’s office door. He’d walked quickly down the hall, purposely avoiding Professor Carter’s office.

“Come in,” he heard Bucky call.

“What a nice surprise,” his boyfriend smiled. Steve took a seat on the edge of his desk, careful not to disturb the piles of papers. 

Bucky looked good enough to eat, his hair all cute and fluffy while at the same time his black rimmed glasses making Steve’s dick swell. 

“I thought we were meeting at your place before the game,” Bucky said, running his fingers through his already ruffled locks. The Hurricanes were going for the title tonight, the whole campus was buzzing with excitement.

“We were, but I got the urge to stop by and give you this. Couldn’t wait.” Steve passed him a gift bag, tissue paper sticking out of the top.

“It’s not my birthday,” Bucky said questioning the gesture.

“I know,” Steve answered. “Trust me, babe. My motivations for this gift aren’t completely selfless.”

Bucky’s brow quirked at his boyfriend’s comment. He reached in, pulling out a Hurricanes jersey.

“Wow, very thoughtful. Thank you, love.” Bucky said pulling Steve in for a kiss.

“Look at the back,” Steve instructed, taking the jersey and holding it up for Bucky to see the number 23 and Rogers emblazoned on the back. 

“Ready for the world to know I’m your puck bunny Rogers?” Bucky teased, a sultry smile gracing his face.

Steve shook his head. “Nope. I’m ready for everyone to know that I’m yours. Plus you never got a jersey at the auction and it’s only fair seeing as you had the winning bid.”

“Steve, the fundraiser was to help your family. Not to put myself in your good graces,” Bucky contested, his forehead creasing.

“I know that Buck, I wasn’t talking about the money.” He explained, eager to see the smile return to his face. “I’m talking about your heart. And just to be clear, you have mine too.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in understanding. It was true, Steve Rogers did indeed hold his heart. It was a truth he hoped would be forever.

“If you ask me nice enough, I’ll even sign it for you.” Steve smirked.

“Oh yeah? Is that before of after you fuck me while I wear it?”

“Either works for me,” Steve smarted. 

“I mean, we still have an hour before the game,” Bucky trailed, his hands already shedding his shirt and slipping the jersey over his head.

“You’re not serious!” His boyfriend beamed.

Bucky’s eyes were full of dirty desire as he stripped down to his underwear, Steve’s cock already pulsing in his pants.

“Lock the door, Rogers. We don’t want to scare poor Professor Carter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed and love these boys as much as I do!


End file.
